Stranger from the Alley
by Author Pen Name
Summary: As Yakumo and Sara try to find Iori they are encountered by a group of thugs but, only to be saved by an unsuspected person. SaraxOC & YakumoxHarimaxEri
1. Runaway Cat

Hello Masasume here...first school rumble fanfic V.2!

Note: this previous fanfiction went throught harsh editing so no grammar or spelling errors occur hence V.2...My previous one had parenthesis as though remarks but, they are now _italized. _Also there may be new and deleted material in version 2 something the other version didn't have. All else is the same. Thank you for those for telling me to fix it. Hehe if my friend Matt where helping me with this there would be no spelling error on this as he is a Spelling Freak...

This was suppose to be a 1 chapter but, Idecided to split it to two chapters since its damn long

I don't own school rumble but the hobo...I mean penny less traveler...

ENJOY!

* * *

-after the school festival play-

Yakumo and Sara were walking to the grocery for dinner as Sara was invited to dinner to the Tsukamoto's house.

"You were looked beautiful dancing with Eri-chan," Sara exclaimed remembering last night, "So did you talk to Eri-chan about you and Harima?"

Yakumo didn't say anything.

When they reached home they spotted Tenma barking away a stray dog.

"Nee-san what happened?" Yakumo asked her sister in a worried state.

"A stray dog came to our backyard and scared away Iori away, he went that way." Tenma said catching her breath pointing at the west where they just came from.

"Iori," were the words heard from Yakumo's voice as she headed to the shopping district. Sara ran after her saying to Tenma that she'll bring Yakumo back safely.

* * *

The sun was soon going to set as an hour passed by and they still haven't found the black cat.

They were searching the streets when they saw a black cat in a alley. Yakumo ran into the alley hoping for it to be Iori.

"Yakumo-kun you found Iori!" Sara happily cheering but, she noticed that Yakumo was staring down in the ground in a shocked state, "what's wrong Yaku..." Noticing that where that Iori was found near a dumpster but, what shock Yakumo was that Iori was found in a homeless person's lap.

He was sitting down with ragged out clothes. He had a dark tan as same as Harima's. His hair seemed it never saw scissors in its entire lifetime covering his face. Newspapers covered his waist. Iori was licking the palm of his hand seeing if he was still alive.

"Is he dead?" Sara asked shaking.

"I don't know but, we should get Iori if he ever decides to awake again." Yakumo slowly reaching for Iori.

Just as she gotten the hold of Iori the sound footstep where heard around them.

"What are two lovely school girls doing here in a backwash alley in the middle of the night." a horrid voice spoke as more people surrounded him.

"Little girls shouldn't walk around in places full of gangs it, might be dangerous," a smirk came around the thug's face.

Yakumo and Sara in the middle of circle of thugs . "Yakumo-kun do you think we could break through them." Sara ask but she saw Yakumo was scared stiffed as she was unwillingly reading the gang members mind of what they were going to do to her and Sara.

"Hey boss there is another one near here," kicking the stranger near the dumpster. " I think he's dead."

"Don't worry about that dead weight anyways he going to miss a good show" the leader said as they closed in to their victims: Yakumo and Sara.

"AH! let go of me you creep," Sara yelled trying to get free from restrain as one of the thugs grabbed her hand.

"Help!" Yakumo cried out.

"No point on screaming as noone is going to hear you in this place and this time of day." the leader said.

Little that they know...

* * *

"HUH! My Yakumo senses are tingly." Hanai said rising up in front of his parents while eating dinner. "Hanai dear please sit back down and finish eating your dinner." His mom said. "But, Yakumo..." Hanai said stammering. " Just eat your food already!" His mom blurted out in a fit of rage glaring daggers at his son . Hanai stared in disbelief and started eating down his beef stew in a quick pace.

"Thank you," Hanai's mom smiled in a creepy manner. As for the dad he was recalling why he married a scary women anyways.

* * *

"I said let go!" Sara said trying to break free. A gang member tried to close in to Sara to kiss the foreigner girl.

The sound of paper rustling and louds thudsalerted the thugs.

"Who the hell did that!" a thug said redirecting his eye's and so does the others to the origin of the noise. To their surprise it came near the dumpster. The homeless man started to rise slowly.

"Whothe hell is making that racket..." The man said trying to find out what was going on.

_Two girls and lots of thugs...great_

"First this cat keeps licking my hand and now I wake up in the middle of the night to see this." the person argued. One man near him looked at the hobo seeing how badly in shape he is as he can't even stand straight. Taking the advantage of surprise he tried to sneak up behind and take him but, it proved wrong as he was soon knocked out by a swift kick in the side.

"Trying to sneak me up from behind, what a low fighting tactics only wimps would use." The man growled getting more irritated.

"What kind of hobo are you." the leader said.

"The kind of person who gets pissed off if they wake up," the person answered. Feeling threatend the leader asked what were his demands.

"Just leave me be and get out of this alley ," the stranger said calmly seeing the thugs would agree to his term, "except... you have too keep the two girls here." He grinned maliciously.

The thugs were angered by his request. Sarawas frightened of the situation. "Y-Yakumo im getting scared." Sara said frightened on the on going events. Yakumo was confused at the stranger's remarkas his thoughts were completely blank. "I-I think he's going to help us." Yakumo said with a slight confidence. Sara stared at Yakumo and then to the stranger.

"I won't accept that! You'll have to pry their bodies of my fingers." The leader said.

"Hmph." The stranger said and charged to the group of thugs.

"It wasn't clear how Yakumo and Sara were freed from captivity but all they saw were a series of punches, kicks and the sound of bone shattering.

Yakumo and Sara were in their knees trying to figure out what just happened today. As the man punched out the last thug unconscious he slowly walked to Yakumo and Sara.

"Eek he's going to rape us!" Sara scream.

"Sheez is that the manner of saying thanks to the guy who save you." The person said with a hint of sarcasm. Giving out a hand to pull them up.

"Thank you stranger-san." Yakumo and Sara said in unison.

He soon heard heavy breathing behind him .

"Die you scum!" screaming the man he first kicked succeeding on slashing his left arm with a concealed blade.

"How many time do I have to kick you!" Countering with another furious kick making him fly to the wall. "Surely I know you won't be able to stand up after that one."

"You're bleeding badly stranger-san." Sara pointing to his left arm as his arm was severely cut and he was losing blood quick.

"Forget about it just go back to your houses ," speaking weakly as he went back to his sleeping spot near the dumpster, "Anyways i'm to tir-"

"We can't just abandon you after saving us and your very injured!" Sara said trying to talk sense to the hard headed hero.

"Sara I think he's not listening to you." Yakumo said making Sara looking at the stranger was unconscious of blood lost.

"What should we do Yakumo-kun." Sara said trying to keep calm.

"I'll call Harima for help." Yakumo said pulling out her cell.

* * *

"You sure are lucky that he was there to save you two, lately there is been lots of thugs looking for girls." Harima said talking to Yakumo. "I guess it's ok for him to stay in for the day since he has been bandaged already and going to the police would be too much hassle."

The four were in Harima's apartment after the grueling night.

"So how's he doing?" Harima asked Yakumo.

"He's doing find as he is being taken cared of by Sara." Yakumo said sipping her cup of tea and petted Iori in the back.

Meanwhile as Harima and Yakumo were having a warmhearted conversation Sara was by the strangers side.

_Damn I must have passed out again. I haven't gotten any food for 3 days and I refuse to eat garbage from that dumpster. I wonder if the girls have left already. Damn, I should at least took their wallets, but I would feel guilty and give them back again._

His eye's slowly peered out of the darkness finding light.

_Wow it's morning already?_

"Ah your waking up" Sara said.

_That voice sound's familiar..._

His eyes fully open seeing a blurry face of a blonde girl.

His vision clearing he saw Sara's face smiling.

"Had a good rest?" Sara smiled cheerfully.

"Where am I?" The stranger said weakly trying to see where he was.

"You're in my friend's boyfriends house." Sara said.

* * *

"Burrrr," Hanai said as he covered himself with his arms, "why did it get so cold of the sudden?"

* * *

"I see umm thank you for all of your hospitality ,but I have to be going." He said trying to rise up but, was stopped as his left arm started to throb like crazy.

"You should stand up or going anywhere for a matter of act as your wounds hasn't fully recovered." Sara said gently pushing him back down to the futon.

"Um not to be rude or saying but who are you," he asked.

"Oh I'm Sara Adiemus and my friend with the black hair is Tsukamoto Yakumo and the person who live's here is Harima Kenji." Sara said.

"Oh well I'm Nicholas Ronoa ." Nicholas said trying a second time to sit up and succeeded. "I came from Kyoto and traveled here to Tokyo."

"Wow did you travel alone?" Sara ask being more curious of his stories.

"Well yes, it's sorta hard to travel alone since im just a teen still."

"Huh you're a teen I thought you were like 20 something from you facial hair and long hair like my friend's boyfriend." Sara said in disbelief.

"Well that's what happen if you haven't seen a pair of scissors for a year."defending himself, "anyways im just 15." Nicholas pouting.

"Do you have any family members?" Sara said.

"Nope orphan...sorta." Nicholas said whispering the last part.

"Sorry to hear that." Sara said with sympathy. "Well you should go back resting before you hurt yourself again." pushing him down back to the futon.

"Wait who said tha-" his words were stopped when Sara placed her fingers on his lips

"Nah-uh-uh wounds would never heal if you don't give it time to rest." Waving her finger at him and leaving.

What a strange girl Nicholas thought to himself and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Did you know my sister was saved by a hobo!" Tenma said

"Rehh! You shouldn't lie too people like that Tsukamoto." Sawachika said in disbelief.

"Really she was saved by a group of molesters in a dark alley." Tsukamoto said again.

"If its true you should watch out because he might be a molester as well," Suou said worried.

"Me and Yakumo are going to Harima's place to give him a batch of cookies." Tenma saying clear.

"But," Suou was ignored as Tenma went off to flirt off with Karasuma-kun, "We should go with her if anything happens." She said looking at Akira and Mitoko.

"Yeah who know's what that Harima planning too," said Sawachika in a disturbing tone.

"Don't get jelous because Yakumo is dating him Eir-chan," Akira said reading her book.

"Wha-a-at you mean by that!" Sawachika blushing a hint of red.

Meanwhile in Harima's thoughts as he was staring at the window while eavesdropping on Tenma's group .

_Damn him he's already on Tenma's good side and now she and Imouto-san are going to give him a batch of cookies. That bitch I now it was a mistake to bring him over my house but, Imouto-san would'nt appreciate it if I said no, well at another point Tenma-chan is going to my house_

Drool slowly came down at his mouth as he was daydreaming of Tenma asking where was his room in a seductive voice.

"Pervert." Where the words of Sawachika choice as she looked at Harima.

* * *

Yakumo, Sara, and Tenma where holding a batch of cookies as the rest of the group in front of Harima's door.

"Eh? Oh hello! Come in" Harima said as she let Tenma Yakumo and Sara walked in and closed the door to everyone else.

"Sige!" with a tone of doom coming from the other side of the door. "Hehe just kidding." Harima said opening the door but was kicked in the faced.

The scream of pain was heard across the room Nicholas was sleeping in.

"Nicholas-san wake up some we have some fresh baked goods for you." Sara said trying to wake the heavy sleeper but, failed.

"That won't work you got to put some force to it." Harima finally recovering from the Eri's kick and kicked Nicholas out of the bed.

"Gahh!" Nicholas waking up quickly. "Is something going on?" looking around seeing more people then usual.

"Harima what's going on?" he asked panicky.

"Harima you shouldn't have done that." Tenma said scolding Harima.

_Tenma im sooooryyy_

Where his thoughts as he continued to absorb the words of Tenma's lecture as she scolded him about not attacking defenseless hobos.

Sara went to Nicholas checking if his wounds were bleeding again.

"I-Im fine." Nicholas blushing as he never had an actual girl be so caring for some time now..

"Me, Yakumo, and Tenma made you a batch of cookies," pulling out a decorated sac of assorted goods and placing it to his lap.

"Who are the other girls?" Nicholas asking Harima. Tenma explained that they wanted too see the hobo. "I'm not a Hobo..." Nicholas said dreadfully, "Im just a poor wanderer who just happened to have no home." Defending himself.

Sara ask if he would have just gone to an orphanage. "Bah that's the last place for me to go to find salvation, I would be better of in the streets then there." was his reply.

After much hours of conversation everyone left as they had to head home for dinner. Then it hit him.

_What the hell I'm doing...I suddenly become in someones life without me realizing it earlier...I got to leave now before I do something rash again..._

"Hey Harima," Nicholas who was actually standing and walking to Harima's room against orders from Sara.

"Im going now it seems that im just pestering you with my injuries, here take these as a thank you gift." throwing him the three sacs of cookies given too him.

"I thought hobos would be happy to have a roof under them and instant ramen." Harima said as he pulled out a cookie.

"Well like I said I'm not a hobo," Nicholas said opening the door.

"Hey wait you still haven't-" but before he could finish his sentence he heard the front door closing.

"What's with him..." biting the cookie.


	2. Biker Gang versus Priestess

Masasume here with chapter 2!

Thanks for that one review Mr. Cherry Blossom Artist

Brainstorming for next chapter and such.

Enjoy.

P.S. my japanese suck so endure.

* * *

"Huh he left...?" Sara spoke to Harima. Both Yakumo and her were visiting Harima's class at break time. 

"He well he said that he didn't want to pester me with his injuries and left," Harima speaking casually, "It's not like I'm his mom to tell him what to do."

"He still hasn't recovered from his injuries though," Sara starting to worried. His wound was still deep. She asked Harima if he mentioned where he would be but, he replied nothing.

"Lets go find him after school," requested Yakumo insisted, " I think he didn't go that far."

"Ah! Yakumo pleasant to meet you." Hanai appeared out of nowhere. "Would you like to go out with me I could show you a much more better time then that delinquent?"

"Hey watch 4- eyes!" irritated from Hanai's remark.

"Ummmm me and Sara have to do something after school sorry!" Yakumo said trying to avoid Hanai's request and leaving quickly .

"Yakumo wait up." Sara running behind her

"Ah wait! Yakumo-kun!" Hanai said.

"Dude get over it she's gone," Harima went back reading his motorcycle catalog,

"Yaku...mo-kun,"

Harima just patted him in the shoulders feeling deep pity on the dumb love struck puppy.

* * *

After school Harima decided to fill up gas on his motorcycle. 

_Damn gas these prices these days are outrageous...I think I should have went with Imouto-san and her friend to help._

Harima heard two thugs complaining at the other side of the pump . They seem pissed as they kicked their side of the pump. Harima eavesdrop on them as they pumped their car.

"That bastard not only he stole those two girls from us but, I'm still sore from that beating ,our leader is still mad at that freaking hobo."

"Yeah I just wish I could kick his ass right now!" His companion steaming in anger.

As the two were venting their anger out one of the thug's cell phone rang.

"Huh hello? Hey wassup...are you serious? Hell yeah we'll be there!" He closed his cell and took out the nozzle of car.

"Hey what with the rush?" His companion ask him.

"Are you still interested on kicking some ass?" A wide grin formed, "They said they might have found him."

"Are you serious!" the man said, "lets go back to the hideout."

"So what the hell are we doing here for lets go!" As they jumped on the car and sped away hearing the noise of asphalt rubbing against rubber.

Harima knowing who where they talking about was mildly amused as how far they would go for one person. " Well hope Nicholas will be alright well, I should go back to the house and work on my manga, better call Imouto-san for help..." Then it Harima like a rat in a rat trap, "Ah! I forgot Imouto-san is finding for him! What if those bastards find Imouto-san with Nicholas, Tenma-chan would never forgive me if something happened to her sister."

Harima panicked in circles so much that he just realized that he was 4 feet under ground. Pulling himself out of the mini moat he grab his cell phone dialed the most reliable person he can think of.

_I can't find Imouto-san all by myself, I need some help._

His cell phone rang waiting for a answer. "Hanai's residence," a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Hanai I need your help..."

* * *

"Yakumo it's been an hour and we still haven't found him," Sara said, " Maybe we should split up to cover more ground." 

Yakumo nod and both of them split.

The sun begin to slowly descend down and Yakumo still couldn't find him anywhere not even the previous place where they first met. She was hoping Sara had more luck finding him then her.

* * *

Sara was exhausted, she forgot what she was doing in the first place. She went to the park to take a break on the bench. 

"Im so exhausted..." she let out a small sigh, "Finding him is harder then I thought."

"Who's finding who?" A groggy yet, familiar voice was behind her.

"Eeeek!" To her surprise behind her was it was Nicholas.

"What are you doing here Sara? It's already nightfall you shouldn't be here," Nicholas said.

"Well Yakumo and I were trying to find you so you can come back to Harima's." Sara said.

"My wounds are healed, you don't have to worry about me anymore." He swore.

Sara didn't buy his excuses, she squeezed him in the arm that was deeply cut.

"Ow!" said rubbing his arm in comfort and then eyeing Sara who was crossing her arms giving him a look.

"I told you were still hurt, come with me I'll call Yakumo saying to meet me in Harima's house." Sara said pulling Nicholas good arm.

"Like I said I don't need your hospitality."Trying to talk her out of it.

* * *

Yakumo was searching around more when she noticed her named being called around. She turned to see Harima and unfortunately Hanai. 

"Harima-sempai why are you hear?" Yakumo ask puzzled.

"I heard from the gas station that the same punks that tried to get you are after Nicholas and I was afraid they might get to you also." Harima said.

"Yakumo thank goodness that you aren't hurt!" Hanai said screaming attempting to hug her but, Harima blocked him on the way.

Harima went close to Yakumo whispering , " Sorry Imouto-san but, I needed his help to find you faster before you might have landed in trouble."

"Hey I heard that!" Hanai yelled, "You know you could have called Yakumo-kun in her cell phone and ask where she was." Hanai retorted giving Harima a dumbstruck look. In Yakumo's head she was asking why he didn't do that in the first place but, didn't have the heart to ask.

" Um...it's ok... have you seen Sara or Nicholas?" Yakumo ask hoping for good news.

" Now two are missing, you should go call Sara and ask her where she is." Harima ask.

* * *

"Why don't you like people helping you," Sara ask, "is it because you hate us or are you trying to be a tough guy like Harima?" 

"Huh? Um no it's not that don't hate you or anything it's just that where ever I go I just seem to find trouble." Scratching his head.

A ringing was heard in Sara's pants. "Huh it's Yakumo." Looking at telephone number.

"Sara-kun? Are you ok?" Yakumo asked.

"Ah yes I found Nicholas-san, were at the Yagami Park," Sara explained.

As Sara was talking to Yakumo, Nicholas decided to make a run for it. Steadily trying to walkaway unnoticed he turn his back and attempted to run away. "Not so fast." Sara grabbing his shirt.

_Damn_

As he was being held captive in Nicholas point of view he started to hear motorcycle engines.

"Do you hear that?" Nicholas said becoming more cautious.

"It must be Harima and Yakumo," Sara said happily.

"I don't think so," as more different sounds of engines roared coming near them.

Motorcycles as much as 18 were cycling around them. Not of Nicholas surprise it was the previous gang that he took down before except they brought more friends and weapons.

One of the motorcycles stop cycling them and went inside the circle. The one that hoped out of his bike was no other then the gang leader himself wearing a eye patch.

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Hero and the blonde. It just so happen that we were just looking for you." He pulled out a chain whip as long as his arm from his pocket.

"She has nothing to do with you!" Nicholas seeing how bad the situation.

_Damnit I can't use my left arm and I still haven't eaten anything other then two cookies and water from the fountain._

"I heard that one of my friends seriously put an injury on you on your left arm," he smirked. " this will make things much more easier and once I'm finish with I'm going to have some fun with that foreign girl over their." Pointing as Sara with a perverted grin.

"Touch her and die!" Nicholas said charging. The phrase caught Sara off guard.

He ran toward him trying to land a punch but, his malnutrition and wounds proved to get the best of him as he missed his punched toward the leader. Countering the leader whipped his chain at Nicholas wound's making him fall in to the ground.

As Nicholas was screaming cursing words rubbing his arm to ease the pain. Sara went down to him for aid. "Nicholas are you ok?" Sara ask.

"It just hurts a lot but I'll pull through," Trying to make Sara not worried

Sara stood up and walked to the leader.

"Hehe hehe what are you going to do now missy, try to seduce me for your freedom?" He grinned

SLAP

Instead of a reply Sara angrily gave the leader a smack in the face evenput the cyclistto stop in their tracks from the events.

"Dude that chick just hit leader." a cyclist said.

Trying to recover from what happened the leader clenched the chain on his hand. " You little bitch!"

"Sara watch out!" Nicholas warned but, she was too scared to move after closing her eyes.

"Take this!" Whipping his chain toward Sara.

Waiting for the chain Sara wasn't contacted with pain but an embrace. She opened her eye's to see Nicholas shielding her with his backagainst his attacks.

"Trying to play hero again are you hobo boy ,before I take care of the girl I'll take care of you first!" Whipping him again and again and again.

Sara shocked as she feels the slight thumps as the chain whips hits Nicholas back hard.

He has been already hit 15 times with the chain yet but,he feels that his knees were soon going to collapse soon.

"Now to finish it off!" Scream the leader. "You die now-"

"Hurricane Kick!" A two motorcyclist was kicked into the inner cycle.

"Roar, Special Move, Flower Tiger!" As another two were kicked into the inner circle.

Stopping on his attack he look on his fallen comrades. "What the hell happened!" He said.

One of them pointed at the two people slowly walking to the inner circle.

The leader look closely at one of them and to his horror who he saw. "Harima Kenji! What are you doing here!"

"Harima Kenji! The one that beat Tennouji 'the ogre'." One thug said.

"Who are you?" The leader pointing at Hanai.

"Im Hanai Haruki , I believe you would know my family's greatdojo." Hanai grinning with confidence.

"Don't know," was his reply making Hanai disappointed.

"I knew I smelled trouble on coming here." He said to the leader and then eyed on Nicholas with many bruises on his back embracing Sara.

"Im here to pick up these two." Finishing off his sentence.

"Hell no I still have unfinished business with those two!" He yelled. "I don't care if you are the infamous Harima and your little buddy their your still outnumbered 2-16 the odds are against you."

"Then bring it!" He provoked seeing all the thugs charge at him and Hanai.

As the thugs fought with Harima and Hanai all of them seemed to be forget that Nicholas and Sara were still there.

"Hey are you ok?" Nicholas breaking the silence between both of them.

"_Come back here you scum!"_

_"Mercy! Mercy!"_

Sara snapping out of it replied with a nod.

"_Feel the fury of justice!"_

_"Gah!"_

"Ok good to hear that." Soon he becoming quiet again.

"That takes care of the last one," Harima kicking the side of the leader.

He went back to the two.

"Hey Nicholas you can stop hugging her you know it's over with," but no reply.

"Nicholas-san?" Sara pulling out the embrace too see that he was unconscious again.

"Harima-sempai we have to take him to a hospital!"

* * *

"Huh where am I?" Waking up from his sleep seeing an unfamiliar ceilling, " ugh I feel horrible." 

"Your in a hospital," Sara said siting in a chair right next to him, " Harima is coming over soon to check up on you."

"Glad to see you made it out of that ordeal." He said with humor. His stomach soon growled like wildfire.

"Oh! Here let me go get some ramen." Sara insisted. Soon both of them were eating ramen quietly.

"Ahhh that's some good ramen." Feeling relieved and sinking back down to the bed. He looked at Sara who seemed to be eying down on her ramen.

"Something wrong?" Nicholas asking worried.

"Hmm oh its nothing I just haven't gotten any rest after that night." Replying back.

The door then opened seeing Yakumo, Harima, Tenma and her gang walked inside.

"Sara your alright," said Yakumo.

"Hobo!" Tenma said cheerfully while a vein popped at Nicholas forehead.

"I thank you for saving one of my club member," Akira said casually.

"Umm no problem?"

"So what are you going to after recovering?" Sara ask Nicholas.

"Well I don't know maybe go back to the park or somewhere," Nicholas trying to think of somewhere to go.

"What you can't go be a hobo again your just too good for it," Tenma replied, "Anyways not only save my Yakumo but, you save her friend also."

Harima was being ticked off as he was the one who saved him after all.

_Damn him getting on Tenma's goodside again...I was the one who freaking saved him and that girl! Must restrain from strangling him for their are too many witnesses._

"Hey why don't you stay with Yakumo and me for a while since you got no where else to go," Tenma just so being oh so generous.

"You think that would be alright? Letting a boy stay in your house," Suou worried for her not so bright friend.

Harima was heart stricken by Tenma's request.

_Damn him again! The nerves of him going to go sleep in the same roof under Tenma-chan, that deluded molester might...might..._

A small vision engross Harima's thought:

_It was late night and everyone has gone too sleep at the Tsukamoto residence._

_Just as Tenma was going to sleep dreaming of Karasuma he heard the sliding door opened._

_Quickly she went up to see who it was. To her surprise it was Nicholas who she invited him to _

_stay over her house. _

"_Tsuka- ... no Tenma-chan I have to tell you now that I have always been in love with you when I __first lay upon your beautiful eye's _."

_Slowly he walked closer to Tsukamoto. "Wha-a-at are you doing here for," she spoke softly._

"_Im here for you to acknowledge my love for you_,"

_Coming closer he soon went and passionately _kissed _Tsukamoto._

_Pulling away from the kiss "We ... we..can't my sister might hear us," Tenma said afraid._

"_Do not worry," kissing her again._

"_Nicholas-san..."_

"_Tenma-chan..."_

The imaged burn a hole though Harima's skull.

_That man-whore! I'll kill, I'll kill him! I need to act now before the decision is final._

"Oh hey why don't you stay over my house?" Harima said in the most casual voice he can do to Nicholas other then screaming.

"Oh hey that's a good idea you already went over his house anyways and your more familiar to Harima," Tenma said, " Good thinking Harima!" Giving a thumbs up.

_I'm in heaven_

"Don't get I get a say on this?" Nicholas trying to butt in the conversation but, was ignored.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow kay so don't be late." Harima said.

_Great now I can monitor his every move...Im such a genius_

"Ugh I have a bad feeling about this," Nicholas said trying to rub his forehead to ease the pain.

He felt a hand on his shoulders. Turning to give a look it was Sara.

"That nice to that your staying I'm hoping to see you more." Sara said smiling.

Nicholas smiled back.

_Then again..._

* * *

"Hey Itoko I'm back." Harima said entering the living room. 

"Don't forget about 'san' sheez, im already getting pissed off even after I come back from my vacation." She said watching T.V. and eating chips.

"Hey Itoko-saaan," saying with sarcasm, "my friend is going to live with us for a while would that be ok?" Nicholas entering.

"Hello I'm Nicholas Ronoa." He bowed down.

"So your dumping Yakumo and swinging the other way huh?" Itoko said jokingly.

"It's not that is just that he needs a home." Harima said controlling the volume of his voice.

"Can you pay rent?" Itoko asked Nicholas swaying his head left to right.

"I could do all household chores and maybe get myself a part-time job." Nicholas counter-acting her offer.

"Huh I like you already might as well get rid of my pathetic excuse of a cousin here and adopt you." Itoko said laughing making Nicholas blush on her statement.

_This is for a good cause... This is for a good cause... This is for a good cause._

Harima's head repeatedly said that over and over.

"How old are you?" Itoko ask curiously.

"15 yrs. old." Nicholas answered.

"Any education?" He nodded.

"But just a little but, when I was became an orphan I had to quit school ... I read unwanted textbooks after for leisure."

Itoko grabbed a chip and placed it in her mouth. "Well you go take a bath and Harima will bring you set of clothes for you and after that we will discuss your school enrollment." Taking another chip from the band and biting it.

"Huh school enrollment?" Harima and Nicholas said in unison.

"Shhhhh my favoritve show is on."


	3. Truth Serum's return

Woot! Happy 4th of July

The other holiday we give ourselves to play with explosives and drink booze lol

Chapter three is up!

I was reading one of Pizza blade's rants and he was right 17 stories is not acceptable, people just haven't realize how good School Rumble is.

And CherryBlossomArtist brings up another good point... can you please give me a piece of you thoughs to see how my story is going or if your actually enjoying it at all.

Enjoy!

* * *

(...This is awkward, Im sitting down with two people I don't know who are willing to let them live with me and not only that they're willing to put me back to school...great...)

Nicholas, Itoko and Harima were quietly eating dinner: ramen. The silent went away when Itoko asked him a question.

"So what's your story?" She said still eating her ramen acting casually.

"Huh what you mean?"

"What's a 15 year old living in the streets."

"Umm its sort of personal," trying to avoid the subject.

"Well you really have no choice..." Itoko breaking a half smile

"Huh?"

She grabbed out of the blue a syringe that what seemed to contain a gold liquid inside. Harima and Nicholas looked at her a shock. Harima who was sitting right next to Itoko was scooting away from her.

"Umm w-what's that?" Looking at the sharp syringe.

"You like? First it will knock you out and as you sleep you will be sleep talking about your dark secrets, admiration, desire, and so on " Itoko still smiling. "I call it the _"**Truth"**_ Serum, very handy for interrogations."

Nicholas swallowed really hard and so did Harima.

" Itoko-san is that necessary?" Harima trying to talk his cousin out of it.

"I used it on you when you first ask me when you wanted to stay at my place."

"WHAT!" Discovering what just happened to him at the past.

"How else would I know you like Tsukamo-" she was cut off when Harima covered her mouth.

_Shit im going to die that I just did that to Itoko_

"Huh Tsukamoto Yakumo?" Nicholas said, "Sara already told me that Harima and her are dating."

Itoko looking at Nicholas and then Harima with a smile that can even send shivers down to a hardcore soldier.

"Well you see he really-" but was stopped again by Harima.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Where here to know about his past not mine...lets just use that truth serum on him!" Quickly averting the attention.

_Phew... That was too close..._

"Wait we don't have to use that! I'll spill just please don't stick that needle on me!" Asking for mercy, "Where do I start..."

_**I lived in the outskirts of Kyoto for 14 years. When I was in the age of 5 me and my parents where in a car accident. Lucky for me I was unharmed but, sadly my parents died on collision. I was soon sent to an orphanage. But the orphanage I went to where the staff abused the orphans. The place was horrible. I lived in that prison cell for 8 years trying to survive . You practically had to fight for your own food because of the so called "shortage". I ended up sending 14 kids into the hospital for the severe wounds. I thought I did them a favor that they were being taken away from there.**_

"Ouch so you had to fight for your food." Itoko getting interested. Harima thought he was just making it up.

"Yeah...the funny thing is when I actually gotten the food I was so tired from fighting I didn't want to eat anymore." Nicholas taking another serving of ramen and continued talking.

_**The staff called us stupid and unwanted and they way they treated you was horrible. It was probably just that all of the staff where thugs who thought that running a orphanage would make the ladies think they're sensitive. Anyways I was one of the many kids who were looked down on. Then one night one of the kids burned down the orphanage finally collapsing into insanity.**_

"Burned down?" Itoko growing more interested.

"Yeah he stole several beers from the staff refrigerator and made motolov cocktails out of it." Finishing the ramen.

_**Since of the incident all the other nearby orphanages didn't want to take us in since they thought we were psychos . There where a few that went too orphanages to other cities and even countries. Some of the kids like me were adopted to foster homes.**_

"Wait... your adopted?" Itoko spoke in confusion.

"I am but he isn't really much of the father type... chances are he doesn't even remember me."

_**The adoption was from court orders to my foster dad who supposedly beaten his wife. The court were trying to get rid of the orphans as fast as possible taking any evicted person willing to take care of a child as community service other then jail. At first I was happy to know I was being adopted. But when I reached his house it was reeked of beer and sake.He did nothing but drink beer and watched T.V.I even thought he forgot that he had me.And then there was middle school. I was look at as the delinquent. Some how my classmates knew I was from the burned down orphanage and thought I was a psycho or something. Soon I just became that delinquent and beat the crap out kids who keep on reminding me of the orphanage. Then my attitude worsen when I started terrorizing the streets mugging teens and adults in the age of 13. Soon I found out a underground fight club fighting for money near the business district and participate on it . I hid the fact that I was 13 and people thought of as an 18 year old because of my rough appearance.**_

"Hmmmm... how can a street thug end up rescuing two of my club members." Itoko asked

"Well one day my life finally something good happen to me." Nicholas said smiling.

_Flashback_

* * *

"Damnit they ripped me off again," Nicholas counting the money on his hand just getting out of fight club.

"I can buy a few food for this week." Crossing the street heading to a ramen restaurant. Just as he was going to walk inside he noticed a school girl just about his age running out an alley beside the store but, was pulled back in by a group of thugs.

"What the..."

Out of all the things he done he have never hit a women before and dislike people who do, moral coming from his foster dad. He may be a thug but, he was still a human being. And the thought of the extra money from scrapping the thugs cringed to his mind also. So he ran into the alley finding the thugs trying to strip the clothing off the girl.

"Hey look a punk." a thug noticing Nicholas.

"Help!" The girl was crying.

"I'll help if you buy me a bowl of ramen." Can't stop thinking of his stomach first.

It didn't take her long to say yes for her to buy a bowl of ramen. At that time Nicholas was happy that most of his life he was full of fighting making the thugs fall easy. Just as he took the last thugs wallet only too find that all 6 thugs didn't have a single yen on them.

"You cheap bastards!" kicking the side of a fallen enemy then he remembered the girl.

"Oh yeah the girl." looking back seeing her eyeing at him like in a trance.

"You ok?" waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh s-sorry I was just shock... this is the first time this happened to me." Coming to a smile.

"So what about those ramen?"

"Umm about that...I sorta don't have any money...sorry!" Bowing down.

"Ugh...its ok...well take care and bring some company with you sometimes, these streets are dangerous." Advising her and walking off.

"Umm well you can come over my house and I can give you something to eat." Offering to Nicholas "To owe you back and... I don't want to walk home alone."

Nothing taste better then free food.

"Umm thanks I'm Nicholas Ronoa..."

"Oh my name is Tano Hinata thank you for saving me Ronoa-san"

"Please call me Nicholas, Im still getting used to people calling me on my last name." Her nodding to his favor.

"So what are you doing here this late at night?"

"I was finishing a project in my friends house and I end up finishing it at 8:00"

"So you didn't ask you parents to pick you up?"

"No they would kill me to find out I'm still outside in this time of night, right know they think im still in the house sleeping."

"I see."

When they finally reached Tano's house she climb her way into her window and unlocked the frond door of her house. There they snuck into Tano's room.

"Wait here and I'll cook up something."

Minutes later she came back with a two bowls of beef stew.

"So are you some sort of college student?"

"Huh umm no im still in junior high I just look rough."

"What! Your lying what school do you go to?"

"Umm Shuna middle school."

"Oh well I go to Suzuki middle school."

"You must be smart to go into that school."

"Yeah... it's hard though lots of homework and projects."

"Wow...I get straight turtles." embarrased feeling dumb.

"Don't say that! I bet your just lazy."

As we talked more the first time I realized that I was actually enjoying my time. In 13 years of my life I was enjoying myself. That night she asked me to come over again. For the next year I was having fun with Tano Hinata, from meeting her parents to helping her study for her finals. I soon quitted my fighting just to be with her more. I actually had a family who appreciated me and not like the one back home.

* * *

"So what happened to her?" Itoko asked.

"Well one day she just left with even saying goodbye." He answered. "I asked one of Tano's friend why she left saying that her dad gotten a new job in the UK and had to leave immediately."

"Her friend said that the only reason why she didn't tell me was that it would make it more difficult that she was moving."

"Tough... you lose friends..." Harima still not believing on the story.

"The only reason why I stayed in Kyoto was that I could be with her but since she was gone I have no family left so I left wandering around Japan till I reached here 2 weeks ago."

"That's the reason you left?" Harima asked. "You're a wuss to that you can't face your own personal problems."

"Quiet Harima he's not done." Itoko scolding him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well one day I was caught stealing food and a officer was after me. Soon I got away from him by hiding in an alley but, I grew tired from running and fell asleep. The next thing I knew I saw your girlfriend and her friend being harassed and making me ending up saving them."

"She's not my!-"

"Quiet Harima." Itoko staring daggers at Harima and went back to Nicholas. "Is that all?"

He nodded. Itoko then when into thinking if she would actually use the syringe.

She let out a small sigh. "I guess I believe you." Itoko putting away the syringe in a cabinet. "If your going to stay here at least I have to build a trust on you."

"Your not actually going to believe that fabricated story are you!" Harima outrage that he was victimized and not him.

"Hmm... from what I heard from Nicholas another person has the same story as him." Itoko looking at Harima.

"Really?" Nicholas surprised to know that a person was having a shitty life as him.

"Yeah you see I know a close person of mine who in his young age was a fighter always trying to find a stronger opponent. The kids feared him in school, his family was always away, and was a delinquent in heart. But one day all of that change when he rescued a girl from a thug. After rescuing her the person fell in love with that girl." Itoko grinning.

Nicholas was staring at Harima who seemed to look at her in shock.

"But the girl didn't really love him back...in fact the girl thought he was a molester due to an incident and ran away."

Nicholas looked at Harima who know seemed to have a heart attack.

"Is he ok?"

"That's his favorite part of the story."Itoko grinning mischievously

"So he heard it before?"

"Plenty of times."

Harima mumbled to himself _"_I'll kill you...you sick vilewomen _"_

"Where was I?... oh yeah, after that incident he devoted his life to admit his feeling to that girl far enough that he was using his art to confess to her to growing muscle, mustache, and a goatee and wearing sunglasses."

"Wow...it does sounds similar to my story except mine wasn't so... _clich'e_"

"HE COULDN'T FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Harima blurted out.

Nicholas and Itoko started giggling.

"Well you two should clean up the table and go to bed tomorrow me and you have lots things to do to enroll you." Itoko recovering and ordered Harima and Nicholas around and walked into her room.

"Yes ma'am." Both said together.

After they both cleaned the table Harima gave Nicholas a small book.

"What's this?"

"Just read it for future reference if your really staying here." Harima said ," You'll be sleeping in my room also."

The cover read **Survival guide in Itoko's place.**

"Huh its only one page?"

"That page contains all the thing to know."

**Page one:**

**The most important rule of all time is to never piss of Itoko-san.**

**Failure to do so would come to a:**

**1)Painful Beating**

**2)Painful Death**

**3) 1 leading to 2**

"What have I gotten myself into." Nicholas smacking his hand to his forehead.


	4. Dodgeball enrollment

Masasume here.

Chapter Four up! v.2

Mom caught me awake 4:00 in the morning typing this story because i want to leave the house (with my only computer) to know that I am done with chapter four before I leave to my other house.

Thank you for reading my story :) More chapters coming next week ...

Please review and give me your thoughts!

P.S. this chapter contains a small pinch of yaoi but don't worry its just a gag.

* * *

Calm winds, comfortable atmosphere, Yagami High School was having a peaceful day. Everywhere except the principal's office...

"Hmmmm I guess we can accept him..." The principal thinking of the decision of Nicholas enrollment.

"Are you serious letting a kid who was picked off the streets going to this school!" Kouriyama waving his boken around like a madman.

"You must understand Kouriyama this individual has suffered a lot in his life and giving him a education would be the best thing to bring him back to his feet." The principal said trying to give him insight.

" But..."

"Are you saying my kid ain't good enough for this school?" Itoko-sensei came out of nowhere scaring both people inside.

"AH! I-Itoko-san it's that we don't know if he is even ready for high school education, for all we know he just know basic math." Kouriyama trying to avoid Itoko's bad side.

"Well how about if we give a standardize high school exam and see if he is qualified and not we will send him into another school for his standards." Principal trying to regain order.

"Well I believe that would be suitable." Itoko well ok with the decision as for Kouriyama he was just mumbling under his breath.

"Well you should inform him of our decision Itoko-san." The principal said smiling.

Itoko-san nodded and left.

"I can't believe you gave in too Itoko for the second time. First Harima and then a hobo." Kouriyama gave out in anger.

"First of all Harima is an excelling student who now left his past of delinquency and second would you say no to Itoko-san?"

A big gulped was heard from the throat of Kouriyama knowing that all staff member have develop a respectable fear of Itoko-san except Sasakura Youko.

"Shouldn't you be you be preparing for class?"

"A-ah yes...," he left with out a word leaving the principal alone for him to do his work.

"I hope I did the right thing..." Two second pass when something hit him...mentally of course, " did he said that was her kid!"

* * *

Itoko walked outside of the office to see Nicholas staring outside the window.

"Nicholas I'm back with good news and bad news..."

"Hmm?" averting his attention to Itoko and not the window anymore.

"Well... you could enroll in this school but, you have to take a test before you take any class."

"Ok...so when do I have to take the test?"

"Well that's the other thing...It's today but we still have to setup a room and get the proper worksheet for you and not to mention I have to prepare for class ... so you should have enough time to go to the library in here and brush up on whatever subject you need work on and I'll come and look for you when we are ready."

"Umm ok..."

"Well I better be going then," Itoko running off to her class.

_This kid is going to fail..._

"Wait!" but was to late she was long gone from his line of sight. "She could at least tell me where the library was..."

* * *

Early in the school Otsuka Mai and her best friend Yuuki Tsumugi where getting rid of all of the turned in play write suggestion for the festival play.

"Ugh... there are so many of them...I could barely see where I'm going!" whined Mai.

"Why don't I get some from your stack," Yuuki kindly offered but Mai refused.

"So what are you going to do with you fantasy story?" Yuuki giggled seeing how she discovered that her best friend like to play a magical girl.

"Agh! I told you that I don't fantasize!" Having a small fit to defend herself.

"Mai-chan watch out!" Yuuki warned as she was about to bump into someone.

"Waa!" Both people fell into the ground with paper flying everywhere.

"Watch were you going you..." Mai yelling was stopped when she looked at the person she bumped to. It was Nicholas himself! Lost finding his way to the library.

"Mai-chan you ok?" Yuuki checking up on her.

"Umm yes..."

"What's wrong?" Then she looked at Nicholas who was already up and dusting off his pants.

"Need a hand?" offering her to stand up.

"Thank y-you..." She spoke shyly. Yuuki knew what was going on to her best friend and giggled softly.

"Sorry for making this mess..." Scratching his head, " do you need any help?"

They both nod.

After most papers were being picked. Nicholas noticed a paper with Hanai and Yakumo as both of the main characters.

"Huh Hanai and Yakumo...under the tree of legends...Yakumo accepts Hanai's love...but,"

_What kinda story is this..._

"Just as Hanai was close to his beloved Yakumo to his horror it was really Harima his arch nemesis but, in the heat of passion he didn't care... and in a giant struggle they found themselves on the ground ready to..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Crumbling the paper into a ball.

Yuuki and Mai noticed that he picked up the paper with Hanai and Harima. Just as Nicholas was recovering what left of his brain cells that didn't explode of horror Yuuki asked if he was around here noticing that he wasn't wearing school uniform but a red t-shirt and baggy jeans. He explain to both to them that he is trying to enroll here.

"Oh! That's great isn't it Mai?" Nudging her in the side with her elbow.

"Y-yeah..."

"Hey do you mind could you tell me where the library is?"

"Oh its just above next floor you can't miss it."

"Thank you Yuuki-chan and Mai-chan." And walked off to her directions.

Just as he left Yuuki gave a big grin in he face.

"Mai-chan you were crushing on him weren't you."

"N-no I wasn't!...I was..." studdering her words till she forgot what she was going to say.

"Maybe he could be you white knight for you fantasy story." Giving a giggle.

"I'll kill you!" Attacking Yuuki.

"Ahh! No we still have to get rid of this entries!"

* * *

Upstair Tennouji Noburu just forgotten his lunch and wasn't so pleased with it. He traveled through the halls finding kids who might have money. As he walked down the hall he saw Nicholas heading his way.

_Hehe new meat excellent... now I don't have to worry about starving at lunch._

His thoughts of getting money made his smile grew bigger as he came closer to his target.

"Hey you punk give me your lunch money!" He demanded forming a fist ready to punch.

_Wow he's bald..._

"Hey what are you looking at!" Seeing Nicholas staring at his face with a blank look.

_And loud..._

"I said give me your money."

_And fat...maybe fatter if he eats more food._

"That's it im going to beat the shit out of you!"

Just as he was about to make Nicholas fly, Nicholas grabbed his collar and pulled his head into his bashing both skulls. Fortunately Nicholas was more hard headed his opponent made Tennouji unconscious and let go of his collar resting him on the school floor.

_Ouch that hurts a lot..._

He then left Tennouji to sleep and walked to the school library over the corner.

* * *

"After much minutes later of reading books in the library he noticed more kids where coming to school. Bored out of his mind he decided to pay Harima a visit.

* * *

Harima was sleeping in his desk until Eri woke him up in the most abrupt way. She slammed his hand into his desk scaring him awake only to see the smile of Eri's face.

"What do you want Ojo?" with a pissed off voice.

"Can you buy me some tea I feel thirsty..."

"The hell! Is that the reason you woke me up! Do it yourself you-"

Eri soon was giving Harima the stare of death that made Harima feel as he was being stab with a dagger...repeatedly.

"Hehehe... I was just joking Ojo..." Harima was about to leave his desk till he had a unsuspected visitor.

"Hey Harima." Spoke Nicholas finally finding him.

"Yo Nicholas what are you doing here?"

"Im just waiting for Itoko, she said I had to take a test or something..."

"Hey it's Nicholas!" Tenma and her gang came to Harima's desk to say hello.

"So how's Harima's place?" Tenma ask in curiosity and gave Harima a heart attack look.

_She's asking how is my place! Does she want to come over again?_

"It's interesting..." Smiling.

"Wow! no wonder Yakumo-chan is always going to Harima's place, she is so lucky to have a boyfriend like Harima." That statement gave both Harima and Eri a 'what-the-hell' expression. Luckily Hanai was not in the classroom to hear it.

Nicholas just smiled and patted Harima in the back. As everyone chatted a sudden burst came from the door. It was Itoko searching for Nicholas. Most of the male students gazed upon the goddess:Itoko.

" I was trying to find you in the library, I suspected that you were here." Itoko grabbing Nicholas on the back of his t-shirt. The scene made most of the boy's jealous.

"How does He know Itoko!" Fuyuki said.

"He maybe a threat upon us..." Nishimoto Ganji added.

As the boys back talk about Nicholas the girls wondered who was that kid that was being dragged out.

And soon class started.

* * *

Somewhere in the halls Harry, Tougou, and Lala were walking to class when they saw Tennouji in the ground sleeping.

Harry disappointed on Tennouji kicked him to the side to wake him.

"Ah! Where are you, you punk!"

"Calm down did Harima gave you a beating again?" Harry spoke coldly.

"N-no! This punk just bashed his skull with mine knocking me off!"

"Huh someone else beat Tennouji... That's is no surprise to me as you are getting weak."

"Hey partner lets go to class before the last bell rings." Tougou not caring of Tennouji.

"I said don't call me partner..."

* * *

In a empty room Nicholas was writing on his test which was 5 worksheets and a essay for each 5 subjects. In the other side of the door was Itoko and Kouriyama watching him in the glass window of the door.

"To believe that a hobo like him would actually know anything."Kouriyama laugh but, as he turned to see Itoko who wasn't laughing at all.

"He is not homeless anymore..." Itoko shooting bullets through her eyes and they were aiming over Kouriyama's pride.

"Hehehe sorry..." Scooting over to the right avoiding Itoko.

* * *

In room 2-D everyone was studying hard even Lala who was usually on Ichijou's case. All of the student was working hard except Harry. Ever since he was defeated in the sport festival he felt a grudge between Harima and 2-C class. Even Tougou was unsatisfied and wanted revenge.

"Hey partner... at lunch why don't we challenge 2-C again?" Tougou said with a smile.

"Stop calling me partner but, I feel in the mood to do something exciting anyways," Saying with a grin.

"You up to it Lala," Tougou said but was ignored as she was too deep into the lecture.

"You might face you know who..." Harry provoking her and succeeded.

Soon Lala broke her pencil she was writing with and stood up from her desk yelling. " ICHIJOU!"

* * *

"EEK!" Squealed Ichijou jumping from her desk.

"Is something wrong Ichijou?" Sagano asked her.

I thought I heard someone..."

* * *

The class 2-D stared at her.

"That's very nice Gonzales but, can you please sit down..."

"Sorry..." Slowly sinking down.

* * *

The lunch bell soon rang and Nicholas was done with his test.

"Here you go Itoko-san." Nicholas smiled giving thumbs up of his accomplishment.

"It will be Itoko-sensei if you pass the test..." She said calmly, " Here I'll give you 200 yen buy something to eat and socialize as Kouriyama grades your work.

"M-m-me?" Kouriyama said.

"Yes you and do it before lunch ends." Slamming Nicholas test papers on his chest and both Itoko and Nicholas was nowhere insight.

"What a scary women."

* * *

Nicholas decided to visit Harima again as he had nothing else to do. On his way he used the 200 yen to buy a soda.

Again he entered 2-C to see that everyone has moved their desk to their friends. He then he avert his eyes to Harima who was looking outside the window.

"Hey Nicholas!" Tenma waved seeing the red t-shirt.

(Better then hobo...)

In the other side of the class was Ichijou, Sagano , Yuuki, and her friend Mai.

"Did Tsukamoto said Nicholas?" Yuuki said and Mai pivot her head to the point she saw Nicholas.

"EEK!" she said blushing.

"You should invite him over Mai for all you know he might be single..." Sagano being the matchmaker.

"Shut up or I'll hurt you!" Grabbing her giant fan.

"Hey Nicholas why don't you seat with us?" Sagano yelled.

Inside of Mai's mind was the combination inside her inner thoughts were killing Sagano while hiding from her crush Nicholas.

"Huh? Oh hey Yuuki-chan and Mai-chan."

(He remembers my name!)

As he was crossing the other side of the class to go to Yuuki's group the sliding door rammed open walking in Harry, Tougou, Lala, and the dazed Tennouji recovering from earlier on.

"We 2-D challenge 8 of your most strongest players on a match..." Tougou yelled.

"As class representative, I Hanai Haruki refuse your challenge as we have no need to go against your class." Hanai spoke reluctantly as always.

"Huh you are a class representative are you not? Why not challenge us or do you believe that your class would lose against us!" Tougou provoking him.

"Our class will not lose in the likes of you! We accept your challenge!" Hanai finally caved in on the insults.

Suou slapped her head hard seeing that Hanai was an idiot.

"ICHIJOU I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Lala yelled.

"Great! The game is dodge ball each team has 8 players in the gym come when your ready." Tougou left with the other 2-D members.

"Ok who wants to beat those egotistical 2-D!" Hanai yelled.

Ichijou raised her hand as she would make Lala mad if she didn't go.

Soon Asou raised his hand, "I just want to play."

Seeing Asou raised his hand Suou raised her hand as well. "I'll go also."

"Ooh Miko-chan wants to protect Asou-kun." Tenma elbowing Suou irratating her.

"If Miko-chan is playing im playing." Imadori rasing his hand.

"Don't call me Miko-chan!"

"Ill come too!" Sagano raising her hand smiling.

"Are you sure?" Ichijou ask worried.

"I'll be fine."

"What about you Harima?" Hanai turned to him as he knows and as everyone else that he would make a great asset to the team.

"Do it for Yakumo!" Tenma yelled.

(Even thought you said Yakumo I'll do it for you Tenma-chan.)

"I'll do it..."

"Ok that makes us 7 we need one more..." but no one else wanted to play or was just afraid.

"Hey Nicholas! You'll join also as I have heard of your strength and you would make a valuable team member." Hanai ordered.

"W-wait I didn't agree with" but everyone was going to the gym and was ignored...again.

* * *

In class 1-D the class was gossiping that 2-C and 2-D were duking it out in a game of dodge ball.

Sara heard of the conversation and asked Yakumo if she wanted to go see it. Yakumo hesitated but, Sara finally convinced her that maybe Harima might be participating. Soon they left to the gym.

* * *

The gym was crowded with 2-C and 2-D students and since Kouriyama was busy grading Nicholas test there would be no interruptions.

2-C's team members where: Asou, Hanai, Harima, Sagano, Imadori, Suou, Ichijou, and last was Nicholas who was questioning his appearance on coming here.

2-D's team where Harry, Tougou, Lala, Tennouji, and 4x generic characters who have no real importance of discussing.

"We go lives to you know!"

As both team stretch the referee Karasuma was soon going to start the events.

Harima looked at Nicholas and seemed that he was worried or that he didn't care.

"Hey Nicholas if we win I'll treat you out as celebration!" Harima said as he wanted to have a good impression on Tenma for winning.

"Well ok... I'll try."

"Game on..." Karasuma yelled dull-likeas the two teams engaged into battle.

They all run to the center to grab the one of the 8 balls in the middle of the court.

"Watch out Sagano!" Ichijou yelled but was futile as a one generic took her out.

"Sagano out" the ref called.

"Can't believe I was taken out already." She muttered.

"ICHIJOU PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!" As Lala threw one at her but dodge it. She soon grabbed her attention and Lala was going to go attack her again.

"ICHIJOU!" Throwing a fastball at her.

"Ichijou watch out!" Imadori yelled.

As a reaction Ichijou threw a fast ball at her also but was hit by Lala's ball.

"Lala watch out!" But was pinned also by Ichijou's attack.

"Ichijou and Lala are out." the ref said.

"Huh this is invigorating," Harry said , "Didn't have this much fun other then the Festival."

Asou threw the ball to one of the generics and pinned him.

"You out." The ref called.

As Asou was going to get another ball he was taken out by Tougou.

"Damn," Asou muttered.

"Asou out."

Tennouji who was just standing around trying to regain mental balance final got serious into the game. He was about to throw a ball to Harima but, a red t-shirt caught his eye.

"It's you! You gave me this terrible headache!" He soon windup up to throw the ball but Harima took him out before he could do anything.

"Tennouji out."

Imadori in the game actually pinned down a generic but no one cared.

"You out."

"Suou you and me do a joint attack on Harry as he proves to be the most threat." Hanai formulating a plan.

"Ok!" And soon both were on Harry.

"Now!" And both threw their ball at him but Harry simply dodge them all and a a counter he threw a ball to Suou.

"Watch out!' Hanai yelled running to her.

Suou couldn't react in time and she knew she was going to get hit until a blur suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked Harry's attack. The blur the one and only Imadori shielding Harry's attack.

"I-Imadori! Why?" Suou yelled at his fallen comrade.

"J-just w-win for me... bleh," and died in front of her.

"Your not dead!" Kicking him off the court but she was too distracted that another ball was coming to her and pinned her.

"Suou!" Yelled Hanai.

"Imadori out, Suou out."

"Damnit it's three against four..."

"Hehe... just admit defeat!" Tougou yelled.

"Never!" Hanai yelled.

"You can do it Hanai," Suou yelled.

"Yeah! Go Hanai! Go Harima!" Tenma yelled.

In the worst possible moment Harima froze from the words of his beloved Tenma but was hit by Harry.

"Harima out."

"What!" Harima yelled.

"Harima you idiot why can't you pay attention in the game!" Hanai yelled but he too wasn't paying attention and was pinned down by Harry also.

"Hanai out."

"Damnit...I-I have failed..." Hanai pounding his fist on the ground.

* * *

Kouriyama was done finishing grading Nicholas paper and to his surprise he had gotten 450/500 and had done well and all five essay's.

He checked it again if he was hallucinating but he wasn't.

(I bet Itoko gave him an easy test...)

He then look over the worksheet. And again. And again. And in the end he was trembling.

The test he took was a college entrance exam!

(She gave him the wrong test! And he still aced it. What the hell!)

* * *

Sara and Yakumo finally arrived to the gym but, it seemed that 2-C was losing.

"Isn't that Nicholas?" Yakumo said pointing to the red t-shirt person.

"I think he's participating." Sara said.

Only Nicholas was left too fight for 2-C honor but, all he did was nothing.

Soon 2-C hopes were crashing down the floor as 2-D cheered on for victory.

Mai on the other hand saw Nicholas heading into extreme pain. Maybe I should cheer for him.

Mai opened her mouth to cheer, "You-" but then their was another voice.

"YOU CAN DO IT NICHOLAS!" Sara yelled screaming to Nicholas for his support.

(That blonde bitch she stole my line! How should she know Nicholas anyways.)

If only Mai knew...

Nicholas saw Sara cheering for him and gave him a small smile. She reminded of him of her old friend Tano in the old days.

"Watch out!" Sara yelled as Tougou threw a ball to him.

To Tougou surprise Nicholas dodge it with ease and countered throwing a fast ball to him.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled but it was too late he was shot down in the stomach. The throw was so powerful Tougou couldn't move up stand was dragged out of the ring by Lala.

"Tougou out."

"Avenge me partner!" Tougou last words were as he was dragged out.

"Hmm I see you are another samurai are you not?" Harry asked him. He didn't reply but grabbed another ball from the ground.

"Shut up and fight me." He scoffed at him.

" Huh such energy... Lets see if you can dodge all of these!" Harry throws a barrage of red balls at him.

"Waah! Not even him could dodge all of them!" A person in the audience yelled.

Harry thought that he had won this but he felt uncertain if he would be hit so he watched him ready to make the next move.

_Left, right, dodge, duck, jump, strife ..._

Nicholas was smoothly dodging the red balls.

_Now throw_

As he dodge the last ball he threw two balls into the opponents. Harry thought it was after him and was ready to dodge but, both passed through him and went after the other two members that Harry had forgotten.

"Both of you are out"

"We have names!"

Harry was against an opponent as equal or even better as him and the nerves where racking on him.

The flow of cheering soon change equally as 2-C witness Nicholas own work. Yakumo and Sara were watching Nicholas and Harry who would win. Even Mai was cheering now as everyone else did

"You impressive what's you name..." Harry said to Nicholas.

"Nicholas Ronoa,"

"Good, I won't forget about you..."

"Now die!" but as he was about to finish his sentence all he saw was a red blur until his vision went black.

"Whoops I hit his face... he did talked a lot, he could have won if he stopped talking..." Nicholas muttered.

"Harry out" Karasuma making the final call.

The gym was silent for a few seconds until 2-C roar in cheers.

"We won!" The students of 2-C said.

"Nicholas you sneaky son of a devil you won!" Harima grabbing him and giving him a noogie.

"Wah stop it hurts I just hit my head recently!" Nicholas breaking free.

"You did it" Sara hugging him.

Nicholas froze from the sudden surprise.

"Huh oh sorry!" Sara blushed releasing as she was so excited from the game.

Mai who just witness the hug was very unpleasant from her actions.

(That girl must perish...)

As 2-C celebrated Tougou and Lala tried to comfort Harry.

"Are you ok?" Lala asked?

"I'm getting more interested in this school as there are more good samurai." Harry laughed.

"He totally lost it." Tougou and Lala walked out of the gym and back to class.

""Hey Harima don't forget to treat me out... I don't want to eat instant ramen today." Nicholas reminding Harima.

"Yeah Yeah."

The gym door opened and Itoko walked inside.

"Itoko-sensei!" A group of boys yelled.

"You come with me..." Itoko pointing at Nicholas.

"Me?"

"Yes you come with me."

"Itoko and Nicholas both left the gym."

Most of the boys started to hate Nicholas again as he was going away with their beloved Itoko-sensei.

* * *

"So how did I do? " Nicholas ask curiously.

"Don't play stupid for all you know you can graduate right now." Itoko-sensei said.

"Well I did help my friend with her finals ." Nicholas explained.

Itoko just gave out a small sigh and called Tani Hayato.

"Hello I'm Tani Hayato and I'll be your home room teacher for 2-C." He said.

"2-C? As in Harima's class also?" Nicholas ask.

"Since you know him, it would be best to stay with the people you know for a good school year." Itoko said smiling. "Congratulations you are a official student of Yagami High."

* * *

Back in 2-C everyone was still excited that they won. They were waiting for their home room teacher Tani-Sensei to start class.

"The sliding door opened and Tani-sensei and Nicholas both walked in.

"Hey it's Nicholas." Yuuki said to Mai but she was already had heart shaped eyes on to him.

"I would like to welcome a new student please introduce yourself."

"Hello I'm Nicholas Ronoa and I wish to be friends with all of you," he said a calm voice.

The class greeted him back.

"You'll be sitting right next Yuuki Tsumugi." Tani-sensei pointing out.

"Ok."

"Know lets start class..."

* * *

After school everyone in 2-C and Yakumo and Sara headed to Asou's Restaurant celebrating Nicholas arrival.

"Treats on Harima," Imadori said bravely.

"The hell! I said Nicholas and me not the whole damn class." Harima retorted.

"It's ok Harima I'll let you go for free today since I'm in a good mood," Asou said.

Everyone celebrated eating good ramen and other variety of foods. Harima soon went to find Yakumo who was also in the party so he can talk to her about helping him tomorrow with his manga.

"U-um ok I could come tomorrow." Yakumo spoke softly. "I want to see your finished work."

"Thank you Imouto-san, I am in your debt."

(I still can't read his mind...)

Nicholas was soon getting dizzy from all the ramen he was eating. It was good but he just ate a little too much. And soon he walked outside for a bit of fresh air. Sara noticed that he walked outside and followed him to see if he was ok.

Mai on the other hand was searching all over for Nicholas to congratulate him but, she didn't noticed that he left.

"Isn't that cute Harima is talking to Yakumo..." Tenma said talking to her friends ," I wish Karasuma and I were like them."

Eri ignored Tenma.

"Don't say that in this kind of place or he might hear it." Suou said.

"Who?"

"Yakumo-kun! Would you like to go out with me?" Hanai asked.

"Yakumo shocked from his proposal had to avoid his request.

_Sorry Harima..._

"Sorry me and Harima...h-have some plans tomorrow ..." Yakumo said softly.

"What your going out with Harima!" Hanai said in disbelief. "What does that delinquent has that I don't."

"A brain," Suou said as she was pulling away Hanai.

"Wow Harima you stud!" Students yelled at him.

More compliments as well as death threats were given to him.

_No no no! Now people might think we really are a couple!_

"Hey now this a celebration for Nicholas not me!" Averting attention again. "Anyways were is he?"

They all too look for Nicholas but, he seemed to disappear.

"Even Sara is gone also," she said under her breath.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant Nicholas was sitting on a bench recovering from stomach explosion.

"That's some good eats..."

"Are you ok Nicholas-san?." Sara said.

"Oh hello Sara-kun I just ate too much...hehe silly me." Offering her a sit in the bench with him.

Sara sat down right next to him," I heard you are in room 2-C congratulations."

"Thanks... and thank you for cheering on me, it helped me a lot." He said smiling.

Sara blushed on his comment.

Soon flashes of light were being heard.

"What the hell?" and look to see the direction of the lights to see a group of people staring at him and Sara.

Fuyuki taking pictures of them, " Wow first you win and now your scoring chicks on your first day, amazing!"

Nicholas blushed and saw Harima laughing at him. Mai on the other hand was boiling mad at her to see that she had competition and she wont allow it. He will be her white and shining knight!

"Sara..." Yakumo said.

Asou came out and see what was the commotion. "So is he like your boyfriend?" He said jokingly.

That last one made Nicholas sank down the bench face blush deep red as the same for Sara also.

"Your so mean Asou-sempai!" Sara said.

_This will be one hell of a school year..._


	5. Beware of Tempest

Hello Masasume is back with chp. 5 v.2

Forgive me and my laziness if it is short like unlike the other chapters but, I was put on rush by my parents as I am being force to go on a all paid vacation to San Diego against my will. The only problem is that I don't have my precious comp with me! Those low life fiends!But I still love them.

Don't expect much out of this chapter... This story will not contain serious yaoi but just gags as asual...

To make things clear for future reference I am a Onigiri fan but, I'll give Eri a fighting chance but, who knows...

Also a ChineseFood/Faction guy (Sorta strange that I'm writing this story though)

Apple,Flute andBasketball! (hehehehe), Cookie, And Tenma can have her 'I-rather-choose-curry-over-you' boyfriend.

Lots of pairings and this story won't be ending soon as long as I have will power and soda this story shall live on! (sorry caught in the moment)

Also is it really true that there are more girl writers then boy writers when writing stories as my guy friends just laughed at me when I said I was writing a story in fanfiction (oh the humiliation...)

The girls thought it was cute...but, I think it was pity.

Japanese suck so endure.

Give me a piece of your thoughts and review (criticism is okay for me)

I'm of to SAN DIEGO!

Enjoy

* * *

As Tani-sensei finished his lectured he dismissed class for everyone to enjoy the weekend. Just as everyone is leaving Tani-sensei called in Nara and Nicholas before they left class. 

"Is there something you want Tani-sensei?" Nicholas ask eager to go outside.

"I called you both here because I wanted you two to clean up after class if that's ok with you two? " He said politely.

Both Nara and Nicholas nodded and Tani-sensei went off to enjoy the weekend.

"So are you enjoying 2nd year?" Nara ask innocently.

"Hmm I guess so...Im not having any problems with this school either," He replied.

Both went and started to clean all the desk and sweeping the floor. Soon they took a short break.

"Hey Nicholas is it really true that you and Itoko are living in the same place?" Nara asked.

Nicholas looked at him confusingly thinking that he was one of the "super ecchi-men" group that Yuuki was warning about but, Nara looked like an innocent person to his eye.

"Well I do but, she's more like a guardian figure."

"Wow lucky for you that you get to live with her...Some men would trade in their own moms just to have her." Nara replied back.

Nicholas was slightly appalled by his statement. Soon they were done with cleaning the whole class room.

"It was nice talking to you Nicholas-kun hope to talk to you again..." Nara said smiling.

"Likewise," Nicholas said thinking he just made a new friend. And both went separate ways.

Nara walked down the hall and stopped in room **69**. He watched his surroundings if anyone had followed him and walked inside.

He stepped inside a pitch black room but he remained silenced and calm.

"Have you brought the information?" A dark looming voice was heard in the darkness.

"It would seems it is confirmed that he is living with Itoko-sensei." Nara spoke out with seriousness.

A single light was turned on to reveal a rectangle table and sitting at the very end was Nishimoto accompanied with his group of perverts and followers.

"Any more information?" The large saint ask.

"It would seem that he is only a lodger to her residence thinking and that she is just a mere guardian."

Nishimoto clenched his fist and pounded the table with brute force.

"No cup size? No naked photos? No discovery if she has a porn collection!" Displeased with the results.

"He said nothing more...forgive me..." Nara said kneeling down.

"Did you know if he might be lying?" A member asked.

"No, the expression on his face was as dull as Karasuma and I think a person who would be staying with Itoko-sensei would be gloating to everyone of us but, he seemed different..." Nara said.

"Hmm A person who doesn't adore Itoko-sensei radiant beauty must be truly blind or gay." Nishimoto said.

"He must be gay! I know for sure he ain't blind." another member said.

"Nara!" Nishimoto said.

"Yes commander?"

"Did Nicholas look at you in a seductive way what so ever?"

"W-what... kind of question is that!" Nara said shocked of his question.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"N-no..." Answering back calmly.

"He just looks normal classmate ..." Nara said finishing his sentence.

"Hmm Nara I have a new mission for you...You must seek to see if he is truly gay by any means while you are still gathering any new information of him and Itoko."

"Eh...What you mean by any means?"

" I have no tolerance for your questions and also for failure so don't disappoint me Nara or you'll be disband from this group."

"Yes commander," Nara said before he vanished in the shadows.

* * *

When Nicholas reached home he was happily looking forward to go to sleep heading to Harima's room. 

"You wouldn't wantgo there right now." Itoko said greeting him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Harima is in there with Yakumo, and I think you shouldn't disturb him right now," She said taking a sip of her coffee she freshly brewed.

_What would Harima be doing with there with Yakumo-kun..._

Then he recalled what normal couples do when they are left alone in a secluded room. It then hit him turning into a mature thought.

"Oh!..." Nicholas said blushing. "Well I hope he has like... umm protection..."

Itoko kept herself from laughing as she knew that Harima and Yakumo were just working his silly manga.

It was just noon and she decided to make Nicholas do an errand and maybe straighten his thoughts.

"Why don't you go and buy some meat and vegetables since your still in your school uniform and today we will make something other then ramen." Itoko said giving him a list of ingredients to buy and also money.

"Umm sure... I'll be back shortly..." Walking out of the apartment.

Controlling herself not to laugh sooner she let out a loud laugh thinking of Nicholas silly thoughts.

"Harima getting lucky as if!...It seems that Nicholas isn't innocent after all."

* * *

In the other room Harima and Yakumo were hard working on Harima's manga until Yakumo was caught off gaurd by the abrupt noise from Itoko. 

"Is Itoko-sensei ok?" Yakumo ask hearing the hard laughter across the room.

"Pay no attention to her she just wants attention..." He replied working hard on the manga.

The room became silent as they hear Itoko still laughing.

* * *

It took some time before he arrived to the grocery. 

Taking his time he crossed off each product in the list as he placed them in the basket.

As he was going to get some eggplants he bumped into someone.

"Im sorry" Nicholas apologized.

"O-oh hello Nicholas." A soft voice lingered to his ear. He turned and look at her. She felt familliar but, he couldn't put his finger on where she know her from or how she knows him.

"Ah...sorry do I know you?" Finally answering.

"Im Ichijou Karen...your classmate from 2-C..." She said shyly.

"Hmm of hello Karen, I didn't recognize you for a second still remembering faces and all." He said with gesture. "Out to help make dinner?"

She nodded and smiled.

They chatted talking about school basic, study, and so on...

"So is it really true that you have immense strength?" Nicholas wondering a girl stonger then him.

He witness at the dodgeball game when she threw that ball to the foreigner(Lala)she knocked her down even though her body doesn't show that much muscle.

"Umm... yes..." She said shy of her strength.

"You seem shy of you powers?" Nicholas said "Usually people I know who have immense strength are proud of them or even abused them."

She just stared at her basket.

"I'm afraid they might think of me as a freak..."

He felt guilty bringing such a personal and painful question to her and was wondering how to cheer her up.

"You know in Kyoto I used to know a person like you she look beautiful and fragile but she was immensely strong." Nicholas recalling the past of his underground fighting days.

"They called her the "Tempest" for her beauty and being lethal and people not only adore her but, respect her also for she was a kind person also like you."

Karen watched at Nicholas as he was too deep in his story.

Thinking of his past Nicholas remembered that his next opponent was the "Tempest" but, he already quitted the fight club before it was scheduled. He remembered that she has a sharp tongue when it comes to fighting, something Karen didn't have.

Karen giving knew light that her strength might not be so bad after all.

"Thank you for your story Nicholas-kun maybe now I could even ask out Ima-... never mind"She didn't want to tell Nicholas about her crush but, she didn't hear Nicholas giving a reply back and turned her head to his.

"The way she bent Axemauler's spine was disturbing...and she was still bad mouthing him while he was in pain...I think he died after the match..." Nicholas was to engross in the thought if he ever fought he that he might not be here today. He then felt a tap on his shoulder scaring him.

"Eep!" he let out a small girlish scream.

"Thank you Nicholas-kun," Karen said giggling.

"Oh...well your welcome, I should be going now, see you at school Karen." And with that he left feeling embarrased.

* * *

Leaving the grocery store he seemed that he had enough time to wonder off and about as the sun was still high. As he walked to the park he noticed a small white church. Not being a very religious person coming from past experience and decided to walk away. 

As he was about to walk he couldn't help himself but, to look at the church again.

"What's with this church..."

He felt what seemed like a strange aura surrounding trying to pull Nicholas closer to it. He finally decided to check out the church to see if it was special. Inside he felt stupid thinking that a church was special.

To him it seemed abandon as no one was in the front. He slowly walked into the front door and went inside.

Outside behind the church Sara was cleaning outside raking fallen leaves and brooming dust off the concrete path. Making her way to the front.

* * *

Inside the church was empty nothing but rows of seats and a podium in the front. 

"And I thought this place was special...just looks like a normal church to me..."

Nicholas making his way up to the podium thinking that he lost his mind. As he reached the podium he averted his eyes to the confession booth.

"They say if they confess their sins with a priest they would be forgiven." he scoffed at the ideal that any person would be sinless by just confessing of what they done wrong. In his mind he wished he could be forgiven if it where that easy.

He finally caved in his own thoughts and walked to the confession booth to give his first confession to see if might work.

Seeing no one else was inside not even the priest that he would confess to it made Nicholas seemed at ease on confessing of his past.

"I've...done lots of wrong and bad things in the past...from fighting to accidently burning down a house. My own hands have singled handedly taken away people's dreams of being athletes, scholars, or people with a better future then me with broken limbs and shattered ribs. Can a monster like me really be forgiven?" Nicholas finally confessing.

The burden was still in his heart but, it felt lighter after confessing.

There was dead silence in the church, Nicholas knew that he would get no reply as no one was in the church except for him.

"Anyone can be forgiven but, they must work hard, change lives, inspire others for you to redeem yourself" A gentle and familiar voice broke the silence startling Nicholas.

"The deed itself is hard but, rewarding."

Nicholas came out of the confession booth to see who it was.

"Sara!" he said in surprise of her appearance.

"Hello Nicholas-kun I saw the door open and I thought someone was in here." She said smiling.

"What are you doing here!"

"Im a nun here..." She said smiling finding it amusing to see Nicholas in a state of shock.

" Well look at the time I better be going!" Nicholas not even looking at a clock or watch ran out of the church leaving Sara behind.

"What a strange boy..."Sara said.

* * *

Having a rough day he headedback at Itoko's place. He set down the food on the table and went to Harima's room to change. 

"Surely Harima can't be still be with Yakumo right now..."

As he open the door he discovered Harima on top of Yakumo pinning her down on the grown or so he thought.

"T-this is not what it looks like, I tripped on her I swear!" Harima looking Nicholas trying to defend himself and actually telling the truth.

Yakumo was still staring at Harima skipping a heart beat while Nicholas just stood in front of the door in silent shock. He soon closed the door to have their moment.

Itoko going out of her room ask what happened as he saw Nicholas in the table sitting down silently.

He replied that Harima was still with Yakumo in his room.

"Yeah sometimes they work on for like hours even the whole day." Itoko said but, Nicholas thought different.

"T-he whole day? He has that much stamina!" Nicholas said.

"Yeah, they go on it non-stop until they are finish." Itoko said.

"Where will I sleep tonight?" He ask knowing that Harima's room was too busy.

"I got a extra futon that you can use to sleep in the living room."

And with that he went on to prepare for dinner as Harima continued to work with Yakumo on their manga.

As he was preparing the dinner he made a reminder to himself.

_Mental note...clean sheets just in case his bed broke and went to mine..._


	6. Fanfiction in School rumble?

Chp.6 is up!

I would like to thank Crain and Me-go-sycho for their comments :)

Back from San Diego XD (I'll tell you a story about I had to eat a larvae in San Diego but, later)

Thanks for the reviews and I fixed the spelling problem...hopefully if not just nag me again so I can do it. :)

Chapter 6 is very short but, I was sidetracked and such...

Summer is almost over but, what ever...

Plus future chapter(s) with guest anime character coming to my stories 'cough'Onizuka'cough'

I'll be writing a longer chapter next time...

Also I decided that to name my chapters because Im tired of seeing chp.1,2,3,4 and so on...

Japanese sucks so endure!

Enjoy!

* * *

_In a place of magic and swords named a sanctuary land of Arcadia. In Arcadia wizards, knights, farmers, and civilians lived harmony over the kingdom Avalice. For thousands of years goodness purge the land of Arcadia. Until one unforgiven day when a corrupt wizard turned her magic into evil threatning the soils of Arcadia as well as the Kingdom and its people."_

Mai was heavily typing in her computer for her 14th fantasy story to fanfiction. net post under the alias Maidreamy . She locked herself in her room secluding her family as she was too self absorb on her story:**The Heroes of Avalice**.

_Under the chaos Queen Yuuki called out two great warriors to battle the blonde vixen. The first warrior was a Sorceress of light that no other magic user can compare to her height of knowledge and beauty, her name was Milady Mai . The other was a valiant knight who wears a white armor said to be blessed by the Gods who protect Arcadia. He wields the almighty Pursol, a sword that could split the sky and the heavens. His swordsmanship is unmatched and undefeated and not to mention very handsome. His name was Sir Nic. Together they venture across the dreaded plains and mountains that where taken by the darkness. There goal was to stop the Evil Witch Sara._

Mai was rubbing her hands in a evilly matter. She wanted her as the villain for sweet revenge for hugging Nicholas. "That will teach her to go hugging my future boyfriend." She couldn't wait to go to the romancing that Milady Mai and Sir Nic would share. Her intentions was that one day that Nicholas would happen to stumble to her story and realize the author: me and then proclaim his love for me. " I wonder if he even has a computer..." She stopped thinking about that and continued to her far fetch story.

_Battling ogres and saving villages frequently , Sir Nic feared that his battle with the evil blonde would never take place. Her companion saw the sadness of the white knights eyes and she spoke, " As long as we have each other and the will to live we can overcome any obstacles and defeat the Witch." For the moment he gave out a unique smile to her and the urge to battle has risen again. Seeing another village being under attack they both charged chivalrously. Their bonds soon grew closer as in a open campfire they would huddle near each other with one blanket in the night. One day during battle against a horde of golems sent by the Evil Witch Sara to foil their plans of liberating the land from her. Sir Nic looked upon Milady Mai and noticed that his heart felt that is if it where burning in flames. It then dawns upon him that he was in love with the sorceress. The sorceress too took a glance at him as he easily slain a demon gnome with his Pursol she left that her magic grew stronger whenever she thought of him. Could it be that she felt the arrows of love too? _

Mai was smiling brightly as she always fancied the romance part even though she never told anyone. As she typed more romance mush in her story her mother called to her she was patiently waiting for her daughter to eat at least something for dinner. "I'll be down in a half an hour Okaasan!"

"That's what you said half an hour ago!"

She didn't another reply as she was too busy typing up again while eating pocky from her secret stash. The mother just gave in and left her portion of the food in the microwave if she ever decided to come downstairs.

_Soon they where close to their destination a black large tower surrounded by molting lava. Before they step forward in his heart he felt that this maybe his last battle and he wanted to tie up loose ends that he never manage too. He grabbed her hand before proceeding and said. " Milady Mai before we engaged in battle I must have some thing to say." Soon both their hearts become racing quickly. "I love you..." Her eyes widened as she too felt the same. "I love you too." Together they shared a long passionate kiss. Sir Nic broke off the kiss. "If we live one after this battle would...would you marry me?" The question blew the sorceress out of her mind. Sir Nicholas felt that the question was too sudden and was about to apologize. "Yes..." She said softly to his ears as a tears came out of her eyes. "Now lets finish what we both started." And the two lovers marched on to the tower. Thankfully there was a long, old, shaky bridge leading to the tower. Milady took one look at the bridge and said "screw it" and with a few chants summoned a magic circle capable of lifting both of them safely across the lava. Upon entering more hordes of demons swarmed against them. As they fought their ways up the stairs till they reach the main chamber. Inside leeched a sultry voice. "Congratulations on making this far but, I believe that your fighting is wasted as today you two shall perish from my might!" Evil Witch Sara proclaimed. The two were not scared by her words as they know that they would defeat her._

_The fight was ferocious as Evil Witch Sara was summoning phantom knights with blazing swords towards our heroes. Non the less Sir Nic dispose the phantom menaces as the Witch and the Sorceress were dueling with magic. It was clear that they where equally matched in magic but, Milady Mai decided to end this. She summoned her greatest spell. A large magic circle was underneath Evil Witch Sara and soon she couldn't move a muscle. "You hag what have you done too me!" She screamed budging herself free from the spell. "I have stop you with the Athos Circle you could neither move or cast spells as it restrict you from." She gave a faint smirk to the witch. "Sir Nic quickly give the final blow to end this darkness!" Without hesitation the white knight charged to the helpless witch and with one fell swoop stab the chest with great force._

Mai though for a moment if she thought she was over doing it with a death scene. Then she remembered the moment when she saw her with him. ALONE! "Nah its ok." She smiled happily.

"The evil had disappeared in the face of Arcadia and the Kingdom of Avalice is safe from harm. A royal wedding was held in celebration of Sir Nic, The White Knight, and Milady Mai, the Sorceress. Together they lived a happy life in the land they saved."

"Finish!" She said of her achievement. She then sent it fanfiction. net to hoping for Nicholas to read it and having people how great her story is. With that she left the computer and went to eat her cold dinner as millions of writers and readers online read it. When she entered back she noticed that she has 4 reviews already not to mention 58 hit in the past hour. Proudly she check the reviews.

**HotGlasses**(Yuuki): Yay! Im a queen...Don't you think that your story is too...Unbelievable...I mean nice action and all but, killing a rival? Do I hint jealousy? Hehe see ya at school!

"Of course it's unbelievable! It's a fantasy!"

**BlazingWriter**(Nicholas but, she doesn't know that): Ummmm it's hard to say but I think it was ok...no matter how cheesy it may be plus the ending sucked.

"Who do you think you are? My stories are excellent not ok or cheesy." Mai said.

**TheBuddha**(Nishimoto): Needs guy on girl action...or girl on girl action.

She just left silent and decided to hit Nishimoto tomorrow.

**ScarletPen**(Sagano): Why don't I help you with your boy problem and ask him to ask you out? It's better then slaying a witch?

"If you do that Sagano I will beat you repeatedly with my fan until talking is painful for you!...But I wish I can go out with him but, how..." She then went to a deep thought on how to ask him out with out really asking him out. "Hmm there is one more..."

**HolyGirl**(Sara, but she doesn't know that also): I found it wonderful to see a epic tale of love... it made my heart throb! I was kinda disappointed of the villains name because...I think you could have a more creative name other then...Sara... Other then that it was a great story hope you keep on the good work!

"Finally someone to see my work appreciated thank you **HOLYGIRL**." She smiled in triumph though little did she know.

* * *

Mai knows Yuuki's, Nishimoto's, and Sagano's Pen Names but, not Nicholas or Sara's 

and how all of them are reading the same stories is beyond me. Hehehe...

Also that i cant put fanfiction. net correctly together without disapearing.

Give me your thoughts :)


	7. Poster Wars

Well here you go te 7th chapter of my story.

Thanks from the past reviews of: Crain, Me-go-cy-co, HyperLarri, and CherryBlossom Artist for thinking my story doesn't blow.

Beware of attempt of crude humor and slight OOCness (sorry)

School is back so I have less time on my hands...

Im off to Anime Vegas! Don't forget to give me your thoughts and review.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school was filled with students socializing with other students who have arrived early waiting for the bell to ring. Nicholas who was already in his desk was taking a short nap at his desk before the teacher arrived and started his lecture. More students started to fill the desk including Tenma Eri , Mai and Yuuki, and Nishimoto and his followers that pretty sums up about every boy in class 2-C.

When everyone went to their respected seats Eri noticed that Harima wasn't in his desk. Usually Harima would come mostly when Tenma arrives but, today he wasn't in class. She didn't really care about what happens to Harima but, deep inside she wanted to know.

_Maybe Nicholas knows._

She walked up front the sleeping student's desk. "Nicholas wake up I have a question." Eri said softly and kindly.

The only thing he said was a mixed sound of a moan and a snore but, it didn't stop Eri 'The Invincible Armada' to get her answer. This time she used a little force slightly nudging his shoulder.

"Nicholas wake up..."

It was pointless, she remembered how a heavy sleeper he was when she first met him. Thinking back then she gazed upon a idea of how Harima woke up Nicholas. Surely she didn't want to hit Nicholas for he didn't do anything bad to her like being naked in front of her numerous times or saying you love them for no reason like some certain sex monkey...The thought made her blush.

_Maybe I'll just ask him one more time and see if he wakes up._

"Nicholas do you know where Harima is?" She said with a concerned voice.

Nicholas head was shifting back and forth. It made Eri think that she would get a response.

"Harima...your on top of Yakumo...you..monkey..." Nicholas said sleep talking recalling a certain event that happened to him.

Eri just stood there phased by the remark slowly burning with anger.

"Zzzz...they do it... for... how long zzzZ?" Still muttering his sick little dream of his.

"Harima you pervert!" In a fit of rage she gave the nearest person a full palm smack.

"OW! Eri-chan why you hit me!" Tenma who was innocently walking around was now yelling rubbing her head while making big bulgy eyes filled with tears as if it where about to flood the whole classroom.

"Ahhh! Tenma-chan im sorry I didn't mean to hit you! I was trying to wake Nicholas to ask where Har-...

_Oh no! If I said to ask where Harima was Tenma might get suspicious..._

Umm well...Nicholas called me FAT!" Was her only response for her escaping this situation.

Everyone girl in the classroom gasped as the word 'F' word was considered taboo to every girl. Even Harima knew what happens to boys who call a girl the 'f' word. Painful beatings and maybe followed with death but, for those who are lucky.

Tenma who's eyes where once sad was now filled with anger. She grabbed Nicholas's shirt collar with her new profound power and shake him violently until he woke up. Eri felt sorry for poor Nicholas as he was innocent.

"How dare you call Eri-chan fat!" Tenma yelled quiet loud.

Nicholas who was just off in daze just replied, "what?"

"You heard me! You called Eri-chan fat." Tenma yelled shaking him more aggressively creating a scene in the classroom.

"Tenma please...I was just joking...He didn't call me fat." Eri plead as she didn't want this to continue.

"It's okay Eri I understand what you mean..." Tenma said with a kinder tone.

"So you'll let him go?" She said.

"THAT NICHOLAS WOULD TELL EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL THAT YOU WHERE FAT!"

Eri just slapped her hand to her forehead thinking how unbelievably hard headed Tenma was and Nicholas was just plain confused.

"Ugh! You are loathsome Nicholas. I'll get Harima and he'll teach you about treating women nicely." Releasing her grip on Nicholas she went over Harima's desk to find a empty seat. "Huh where's Harima?"

"He's out sick..." Nicholas muttered. At least Eri got her answer.

"Huh? Well...if Harima won't straighten you out Hanai will!" She said going to Hanai's desk.

"Tenma please stop...Nicholas is innocent...He wouldn't say something like that" Eri wouldn't want Nicholas hurt anymore seeing how he suffered enough and that she got her answers of Harima's whereabouts.

"But he called you the 'F' word..." Tenma said as she wanted to see some kung fu action today.

"He didn't call me fat, I did...I-its just one day I noticed that...t-that I gained ten more pounds!." Eri said making a fake sad face.

"Oh Eri-chan your not fat...do you now see the consequences of eating the Belgium chocolate cake at Suou's party?" Tenma said.

"But Tenma weren't you the one who ate all that cake?" Eri said correcting her.

"Eri-chan! You must not blame on others for your weight problem." Tenma said defensively.

Poor Nicholas was still confused but, he didn't care anymore sadly he couldn't go fully back to sleep . Eventually the commotion died down as Eri went back to her seat, Tenma spotted Karasuma and started to secretly flirt with him from afar, and Nicholas well...he was just slowly dozing off.

Soon Tani-sensei walked in and began taking attendance.

"Hello class today we'll be doing something different today." The teacher spoke fondly. The students (even Nicholas) where in the edge of their seats curious of their day.

"Our class we'll be representing Yagami High in doing a poster contest for the zoo for their 20th anniversary." He said smiling.

Most of the students weren't very enthused with the project and just ignored the teacher. Tani-sensei noticed their behavior but he had something under his sleeve to change the reaction.

"I know some of you aren't very interested know but," the teacher said ending in a more serious tone catching his students attention. "Who ever wins this contest will get free passes to the new theme park and also take a friend with them." He said flashing six park tickets to his students. The students ooh and awed at them.

The students glimpse at these tickets as a opportunity. Mai saw the tickets thinking if she won she could ask Nicholas out. For Tenma it was for the same reason except with Karasuma.

"The poster should be the size of this chalk board." the teacher said placing his hand to it. "It's best to work on groups of 6 as I only have six tickets for you guys."

Hanai raised his hands "What's your question Hanai?"

"When is this due?" He said sternly.

"Oh well... you see...It's due the tomorrow."

"That ain't enough time make a poster that size!" A Suga yelled out.

"Well the contest started two weeks ago but, I sorta forgot about it until now..." Tani-sensei said scratching his head. "Umm...well you should be starting now! Unless you don't want to get to go to the theme park for free."

Students mad rush on picking on who would be in their group and decide who should win those tickets. As usual Tenma, Eri, Mitoko, Akira stuck together but, they needed to have another two members.

"We should get Hanai, he is a hard worker," Suou said.

"What happened to Asou?" Eri said with a smirk.

"Agh just leave me alone! Besides he's already with Suga's group " Suou defending herself.

"We'll need a slave who will be forced to do back breaking labor (if necessary) and also humiliating actions and not question our motives." Akira said.

"That's why we have Hanai." Suou said folding her arms smiling.

"Your cruel." Said Tenma.

"Well we need another one just in case he runs."

"Harima ain't here...so who else?" Eri said.

"Imadori is already in Karen's group." Tenma said happily.

"Who else is dependable and won't able to say no." Eri questioned.

It took sometime before all four girls turned their eyes to one students fitting their description...

Mean while Nicholas was walking around dodging students trying to find a group. "Why do I feel impending doom?" He paused as he felt shivers from his spine.

He continued for searching for Mai and Yuuki's group because he knew them more then anyone else in the class. Lots of kids where still running around picking their members making it difficult for him to walk around the classroom. He saw a glimpse of Yuuki's glasses and headed towards that direction.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry" Weaving through traffic of students when he was stop midway. He felt a strong grip on his shoulders preventing him to move forward. When he turned to see who it was, it was no other then Suou greeting him with a big smile. And right behind her is her friends and Hanai.

"Hey Nicholas would you want to join our group?" Tenma said brightly.

"Umm well I don't have any group to go with so ok."

_Going with them wouldn't be to bad would it?_

Faraway Mai and Yuuki had finally formed a group when something caught their eye.

"Was that Nicholas coming over here?" Yuuki said.

"It doesn't matter as long as we crush the competition." Mai said forming a fist.

After everyone got the materials: A huge poster board and pencils. Everyone got even more busier as everyone was brainstorming on what to put in their poster. Tani-sensei said that he would permit his students to work outside his classroom for room for everybody else.

"We should work on putting something that would attract the judges eyes." Tenma said.

"What about fresh flowers on the poster?" Eri said?

"It needs to be simple but, elegant." Suou said.

The three where working outside near some trees and a wooden table. They where heavily planning on their poster while Akira, Hanai, and Nicholas have seemed to have vanished but, the other three where too busy to noticed.

When they finally decided what do with their poster they wrote them down in a small sheet of paper.

- Two color scheme

-Corner borders with flowers

-Four animals in the center

-Ribbon logo design

They decided to take a break when the bell for lunch rang. The class of 2-C ate their lunch while still working on their project.

"Have you seen Akira?" Said Suou "I haven't seen her for quite some time."

"Now that you've thought about it I haven't seen Hanai and Nicholas also." Tenma said.

They all pondered when Akira came back out of nowhere and appeared behind them.

"Kyah! Don't scare me like that!" Tenma said. "Huh who are those behind you." Pointing to two dark figures behind her.

"Step forward." She said coldly yet clam.

The two step in forward slowly revealing themselves. One was wearing a lion's costume with a great majestic mane. It was non other then Hanai. The other was wearing a panda costume with a bamboo on his hand. Inside the costume was Nicholas. The girls couldn't help but, to laugh except Tenma who actually though they where real animals.

"Nice outfit ," Suou said snickering until she burst into laughter again.

Tenma was poking Nicholas with his bamboo stick. Needless to say it wasn't helping him.

"How did you make them wear those ridiculous costumes." Eri whispered to Akira.

"Hanai was easy to manipulate when you involve someone he likes, and Nicholas...I promised him money." Akira said sternly.

"So tell us again why do we have to wear these ridiculous costumes again?" Nicholas said with a controlled tone as Tenma still unmercifully pokes him exclaiming 'this if fun!'.

"You will be are models to draw out the animals for the poster board." Akira said.

"Couldn't you just get a book with many pictures of animals!" Hanai said.

"Seeing you two wear those costumes is much more fun." Suou said with a faint crooked smile.

"I refuse to wear this all day I don't care how much money is involved my dignity is more important."

Akira had a smile on her. She pulled out a camera from behind and let the boys stared at it for a few seconds before speaking. "I'll take pictures of you so we you don't have to wear it all day."

"Heck no, if someone caught a picture of me in a panda costume people might think I have a fetish with animals!"

"And the dojo would laugh at me if they found out I was caught in this situation." Hanai begged.

"They would." Suou said smiling.

"That's it im getting out of this thing!" Nicholas said grabbing firmly on the zipper . "Huh," He tried to unzip the zipper but it was stuck. "No this can't be." Harder and harder he tried to pull it down but, it seems that fate was cruel to him today.

Hanai did the same thing but, it to seemed useless to pull it down.

"I have your zippers glued just in case you tried to run." Akira said taking her first picture on the lion and the panda. With a faint smile she said, "Checkmate."

In agony both depraved victims yelled screaming "NOOOOOOOOO!"

It truly was a happy day for Akira.

- - -

Yakumo and Sarah where going to go eat there lunch outside. When they saw Akira, Tenma, Suou, and Eri taking photos of what looked like a panda and a lion.

"Nee-san what are you doing." Yakumo ask.

"Yakumo! Where doing a project for the zoo and where taking pictures of Hanai and Nicholas."

"Hanai...Nicholas?" Sarah said.

The two figured turned around to reveal two men sobbing.

"Yakumo don't look at me!" Hanai said using Nicholas as a shield.

"Let go of me."

"Both of you look cute." Sarah said laughing a little.

"Cute my ass...," Nicholas darkly muttered.

The group took pictures all day while jotting down notes and features for the design. Suou tried too make a drawing of Nicholas and Hanai but, in the end it turned out really bad. Eri and Tenma looked at her drawing and it resembled a hybrid of what looks like road kill and a 5-year old attempting to draw. Both giggled at the drawing.

"Hey don't laugh at me it's like you can do any better!" Suou said.

Eri and Tenma both looked at each other and grabbed a piece of paper and proceeded to draw Nicholas and Hanai. Meanwhile Hanai was told by Akira not to disturb Yakumo while she was eating with Sarah or the pictures would be posted in the web. Nicholas who had forgotten his bento (or truth be told lacked any money or food in the house to prepare one) was now sitting under the shade of a tree in a panda costume starving.

"Crap it's hot in this costume." He said panting.

He felt like going to sleep again as his eyes where getting heavy again.

_Can't sleep or who knows what Akira will do to me as I sleep..._

"Nicholas-san?"

His eye's followed to voice leading to Sarah. Accompanied her was Yakumo.

"Hello." he said trying not to sound weak.

"Akira told me that you might have forgotten your bento and I was wondering if you wanted some of mine?" Sarah said breaking half of her onigiri.

Nicholas was too prideful of himself to be pitied and refused her generous offer.

"I can hear your stomach growling Nicholas please eat something." Sarah said.

Akira who was watching from a distance walked over to Sarah and whispered something in her ear.

"I don't think that's nice Akira-Sempai." Sarah said in a disapproving tone.

This caught Nicholas attention.

"What did she say?"

"She said that when you are sleeping she would put you in penguin costume."

In a blink of a eye he quickly snatched half of the onigiri she offered and ate it. He rather be pitied for starving than to be caught in a penguin costume.

Akira just stood there satisfied without smiling and went back to her three companions who where still drawing.

"We've got a problem!" Tenma said.

"What is it?" Akira said calmly.

"We can't draw." She said while she and Eri where showing their picture of the lion and panda with sad faces.

"It can't be that bad." Hanai said grabbing both papers.

He quickly studied them only to drop them. Nicholas picked it up and studied them and just dropped it also. Akira picked it up and studied it. It was basically similar to Suou's drawing.

"How can we win if we can't draw a good picture." Suou said. "Can you draw Akira."

She replied with a shake of her head.

"Can you two draw?" Suou said to Nicholas and Hanai but, they shook their heads.

"Gahh! We're going to lose. I can't ask out Karasuma-kun." Tenma said in defeat.

Yakumo who was watching Tenma cry off Eri's shoulder had a solution for their artistic problem. She knew as she spent numerous time helping him with his art work.

"I know who can draw." She said softly.

"Who!" Tenma said with a glint of hope in her eye's.

The whole group was staring at her giving her a unpleasant surrounding except for Akira who just stood there waiting for a reply.

"Umm...it's ...Harima-san..."

"Eh? Harima." Tenma voice turned hopeful to doubtful.

"Are you sure?" Suou said.

Yakumo nodded. "He's a talented artist."

"Well that settles it we will have Harima's aid." Akira said.

"But he is sick and I doubt he would go out in his condition." Nicholas said.

"He can come over our house and help us!" Tenma said.

"Is that ok with you Tsukamoto?" Suou said.

"Well I don't think we could finish before school end so it's best." Akira said.

"Anyways Yakumo has to take care of her boy friend!" Tenma said smiling innocently to her younger sister. Yakumo couldn't help but to blush as Eri gave a cold stare to Yakumo.

"Nicholas your job is to bring Harima to Tenma's house." Akira said as if she owns him.

"Why should I?" Refusing to be a slave once more.

"Penguin costume."

"Fine! I'll take the sick person for one condition."

"I won't accept if it involves money."

"If you can get me out of this ridiculous suit!" He said trying to pull the costume off.

"Deal."

She grabbed the zipper and pulled it down with ease leaving Nicholas in shock. Hanai who was getting fed up with his costume wanted Akira to unzip his also. Akira stated that Yakumo like lions making Hanai change his decision and endure the costume a little bit longer.

"Sarah you'll be going with Nicholas on escorting Harima back to Tsukamoto's place."

"Huh why?" She said confused.

"Yes why." Nicholas said confused also.

"I don't want you breaking off our deal."

"What do you think of me. A con?" He said insulted.

"Just think of it as protecting an investment."

"Fine...fine I'll take her with me."

_Damn! She's more persistent then I though_...

"Is that ok with you Sara?" Akira said.

"It's ok with me I'll keep him on track." She said smiling to Nicholas as if it was a joke.

- - -

The school bell rang ending school for today. And everyone was preparing to go home or go to their clubs. Then Nicholas was walking to his locker to grab his stuff and walk back home with Sara when he stumbled upon Mai and Yuuki.

"Hey Nicholas-kun!" Mai said.

"Hey Mai-chan, how's your group doing in your poster?"

"We're doing great we could actually win the contest." Yuuki said. "We can't tell you what our poster looks like, or you would copy us." She joked.

"So how's your poster coming up?" Mai ask.

"Well I guess we are going to finish it off at Tsukamoto's place." He said scratching his chin as he had zero faith of his group what so ever.

"Well I should be going now I have too meet someone."

Yuuki was surprised but, not as much as Mai.

"Who?" Yuuki said curious.

"Well it's...oh there she is." He said waving his hand signaling her.

_She!_

Yuuki and Mai were seeing which person who was he talking about. Too Mai's horror it was no other then the blonde vixen.

"Hello Sarah, are you ready to go?" Nicholas said.

"Yes." She said.

"Well I got to go now bye Mai bye Yuuki." He said walking off waving his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said bowing down and left also.

"Maybe she's just a friend." Yuuki said giving comfort to her best friend. "And we'll definitely win this contest."

- - -

Outside Sarah and Nicholas where walking to Itoko's apartment where he was residing.

"Im sorry if I'm bothering you." Sarh said as she knew that he didn't intentionally wanted her to walk with him in the beginning.

"It's ok I probably needed some help to carry the big lug to Tsukamoto's place." Nicholas responded.

"You did looked pretty funny in the panda outfit." She giggled teasing him.

"Please don't make me remember that." His voice getting groggy.

"You and Hanai-sempai really did look cute as plush animals." She teased him even more.

_Curse my needs for money! _

"I think Akira-sempai likes you if she's letting you wear one of her costumes." Sara said .

Thinking back what Akira did to him was not proving himself that Akira like him as a person but, as a human tool for laughs.

"Yeah she likes me dead..." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Akira-sempai is a nice person if you know more about her."

"Did she pull the same thing to you?" Nicholas said.

"W-what do you mean?" she said stammering off subject.

"C'mon I know she's friends with you...she must have done something to you if your friends."

"N-no she didn't." again stammering. Nicholas thought she was a bad liar.

"Your lying. Aren't you suppose to be a nun? " Nicholas enjoying the new conversation

"No.. I can't..." Flustered about the subject.

"C'mon you saw me in a panda outfit what can be worse?" He remarked.

"Fine! At her birthday party we where playing truth and dare. I chose dare and Akira dared me to wear a... tuna costume." Finally breaking into peer pressure.

"And you did?" He spoke slowly interested.

"I did..." she said sheeply.

Nicholas couldn't keep his mouth from closing anymore and let out a loud holler. It was minutes before he regained composure only to laugh again.

"Nicholas-san your so mean! That's why I didn't want to tell." Sarah said slightly pushing him.

"Hehe sniff sorry I just got an image of you dancing in a tuna costume." He said jokingly but, it wasn't helping Sarah.

He finally gained composure but, still had the dancing tuna Sarah in his mind.

Soon they arrived at the apartments. Nicholas saw that Harima's motorcycle was still parked knowing he hadn't gone anywhere also that Itoko-san's car was no where to be seen suggesting she would still be in the school. They climbed the steps until they reached his place. Nicholas pulled out a spare key given from Itoko and proceeded to enter in.

"Harima you there?" Nicholas said pivoting his head searching for the biker.

"Yo Achoo! Im in the living room sniff" Harima spoke with a dreary voice.

They followed his voice and went to the living room. Harima was lying in the couch in a rather lazy positing: on leg up on the headrest and one all the way touching the floor. A trash can filled up with tissue followed on by 3 empty tissue boxes . He was eating a bowl of ice cream watching a marathon of a soap opera called: "Romancing Teen Angst Drama". Nicholas thought the title sounded cheesy as the show. Worst of all he did all this in his boxers.

"I-Im sorry we're disturbing you Harima-sempai." Sarah said blushing shielding her eyes from Harima.

"Gahh! What are you doing here." Harima said covering trying to grab something to cover himself.

Nicholas only laughed before handing him a pair of jeans.

"Harima we need your artistic abilities to help us." Nicholas said. "Yakumo said you can draw good."

"Please Harima-sempai." Sarah pleaded.

"Why should I?" He reluctantly ask.

"Because Yakumo and her onee-san needs your help and so does everybody else." Sara explained.

_Tenma-chan needs my help!_

"That and I refuse any pictures of me posted in the web." Nicholas whispered.

"Grrr...Fine I'll freaking help you." He said in a low tone. "My fever is disappearing anyways."

Sara cheered as Harima stood up from the couch and headed to his room to change. Minutes later he comes out with a white t-shirt and his previous jeans.

"Now at least we have a chance of winning." Nicholas told to himself.

And off they went to Tsukamoto's house.

- - -

In Tsukamoto's house Yakumo and Tenma where preparing tea for Suou and Akira as they where on the computer posting the pictures of Hanai and Nicholas in the school web page. Hanai who was outside the house due to Yakumo feeling uneasy to Hanai's thoughts was politely asked to wait outside for Nicholas and companions.

"What is taking him so long..." Hanai said impatiently.

It wasn't until 20 minutes before three tired travelers came to greet Hanai with a tired expression.

"What took you so long?" Hanai said.

"We had to take a small detour because Sarah decided to get some food just in case we're going to be staying here for sometime." Holding up two plastic bags of Was Burgers.

"Yo I heard you needed my help?" Harima said.

"Yakumo said you are an artist is that true." Hanai said thinking that a delinquent like Harima can't draw.

"Better of an artist then you." He said with a smirk.

"Why you low lif-" He was cut short by Yakumo's appearance.

"Hello Harima-san." She said bowing down.

"Yo Imouto-san."

"Nee-san and the other sempai's are in the living room waiting for you."

With that he entered the house. "Sarah-chan can you help me serve the tea?" Asked Yakumo.

"I can help you!" Hanai said urging to be with Yakumo.

"It's ok Hanai-sempai but, Sarah and I can do it. Akira-sempai said you and Nicholas can come help her and the rest with the poster." She apologized and left with Sarah.

"Come on Hanai they've gotten it taken care off." Grabbing Hanai's shirt and dragging him off to the living room.

- - -

Inside the living room Tenma, Eri, Suou where again attempting to draw the photos before Harima came in with Hanai and Nicholas.

"Ah Harima-kun, we're saved!" Tenma said cheerfully. Inside Harima was screaming with joy but, he kept a cool composure to remain his badass look.

"So what is the problem." He said.

"We need you to help us make the best poster for the contest." Suou said.

"What do I get in return?" Harima said demanding something in exchange.

"I'll give you my share of the prize if you help us win." Akira said.

"Wah! Are you sure Akira-chan?" Tenma said preventing her to ruin a perfectly good prize.

"Well I will be busy with my work anyways and it would be a waste to me." In the same tone she always spoke with.

"Awww...that is true." Sadly seeing one of her friends not going to a amusement park.

"Only if we win this contest of course." Akira stated.

"So what are we doing now just talking lets get started." Nicholas said holding the huge posterboard in hand.

Everyone worked vigorously with Harima in their team. Harima was lightly sketching a frame of a panda and a lion and other animals. His assistance: Yakumo was by his side helping sketch the lion . He was given few animal magazines brought by Hanai and the photos of Nicholas and Hanai from Akira. After a few good laughs from the photo he steadily went back to work. The girls in the other hand where making fancy details around the poster like borders and ribbons and serving tea time to time. Nicholas and Hanai with no art talent whatsoever were left to buy ink and vinyl flowers for their poster. Sarah joined the duo on their trip to the store.

"Phew... we're almost done." Harima swiping the sweat of his head. He has completed inking the outlines of the panda, lion, penguin, and a gorilla. All that was left was coloring.

The whole sketching, shading, and inking took 4 hours to complete. Looking at the clock Akira went packing her stuff.

"Tenma-chan I have to be going now." Akira said standing up.

"Wah! We're almost done with the project, are you sure? ." Tenma said.

"From the looks of it everyone have everything under control." She stated . "I need to be going back home."

Before anyone could say anything she bowed down and left. It wasn't seconds later before Suou and Hanai did the same thing.

"We need to be going also." Suou said.

"Yes, our family is having dinner together." Hanai said preparing his stuff to leave.

"Both of you! Hmm sounds suspicious..." Tenma giving a glare to Mitoko.

"Bye Tenma-chan." Suou said controlling the urge not to hit one of her best friend.

"Yakumo-kun I look forward on seeing you tomorrow!" Hanai said waving his arm goodbye.

Yakumo just silently waved bye saying nothing.

"Eri-chan are you going also?" Tenma asked concerned.

"No I will stay here until it's finished." She said smiling working on what's left on the poster.

"Sarah are you going to be leaving soon?" Yakumo asked to Sara who was drinking her tea.

"No I can stay for awhile." She responded.

They soon proceeded to start their work again. It wasn't until he finished half of the poster that Harima felt uneasy all of the sudden. His vision where becoming dizzy as feels like the place around him was spinning. It wasn't until Nicholas realized that his fever was coming back.

"Harima-san!" Yakumo said as Harima was resting his head in the table breathing fast.

Nicholas helped Harima from the table and placed him in the couch. Yakumo brought a bucket of water and a damp cloth and placed in his head. Reluctantly Harima tried to stand up again only to be pushed down by Nicholas.

"Stay down Harima I'm going to call a ride home." Asking Tsukamoto for a phone as he doesn't have a cell phone.

"Let me at least finish the poster board." Attempting again to stand.

"Please Harima-kun rest while Nicholas-kun gets you a ride." She said placing her hand in his shoulder. Harima looked at her and felt at ease and laid back down.

He turned his head to his faithful friend Yakumo and ask," Can you finish the posterboard?" Soon after he took a small rest from overworking.

Yakumo nodded and went back to work helping her sister with her project. She was skillful enough to work alone but, Tenma and Sarah was helping her out also. Meanwhile Eri was looking over Harima in the couch. He was sleeping but, sweating and his breathing was loud also. He in her mind she would say his temperature would be around 100.

"Why won't you answer..." Nicholas having failed attempts on reaching Itoko-san.

Eri took another look at Harima and he was still sweating. She noticed that cloth was probably warm. Without second thought she grabbed the damp cloth and soaked it in the cold bucket and placed it back in his head again.

_I don't know why I'm caring for him but, he did help us out..._

Yakumo who was steadily coloring the animals was watching Harima from a short distance to see Eri's action. To her in the outside it seemed nice to see her help Harima-san when he's sick but, inside she felt something different. It felt like a hint of anger, a hint competition, a hint of jealousy.

"Ah! Yakumo you almost colored the panda red." Sarah warned her before she made a crucial mistake.

She quickly lifted the red color pencil and regain though. She shook her previous thought before and started to work again. Time to time she would give out a few glances to Harima only to see Eri caring for him by replacing the cloth to even wiping off the sweat off of Harima face.

"Yay! We're done." Tenma cheered as she threw the color pencils in the air and dance.

Harima suddenly woke up from his rest to hear Tenma healing voice and dance with her. Completely ignoring Eri as she was about to place a new cold cloth in his forehead.

_That monkey, he doesn't even say thank you!_

"Harima-san you're well." Yakumo said with relief.

"Thank you Imouto-san." He said giving a thumbs up to his partner.

"Hey Harima our ride is going to be here soon." Nicholas said

"Lets see our final work!" Tenma said putting the poster upside leaning against the wall.

The group looked at posterboard and was satisfied with their work. Nicholas even though that his group might have a winning chance. They celebrated with tea and Was burgers .Soon later the phone rang and Tenma picked it up.

"It's for you." She said giving it Nicholas.

Soon after he hanged up. "Harima our rides here." He said picking up his backpack.

"Bye everybody." Nicholas said as he walked out the door. "See you all at school."

"Bye," Harima said casually and walked out the door.

- - -

That night Nicholas, Harima, and Itoko where eating fried noodles with beef strips. They where watching the still on going marathon of "Romancing Teen Angst Drama."

"Are you feeling better?" Itoko asked.

"Funny hearing that from you." Eating and watching the T.V. at the same time.

"Ok I don't get this show...Is that guy Genbu in love with his best friend or the girl in the coma." Nicholas furious trying to figure out the show.

"No no no the guy is in love with his best friend but,..." Itoko said correcting Nicholas.

"But, his best friend is really the girl in the coma and that other girl is her evil twin sister." Harima finishing.

"My head hurts..."

"_Doctor tell me the truth how long is she gonna live?" Genbu ask holding the hand of the girl in the coma. His best friend Shimu but is secretly her evil twin sister was by his side._

"_Im afraid she has 2 weeks to live unless a miracle happens." The doctor shook his head._

"She can't die or the evil twin sister will marry Genbu and steal his fortune!" Itoko said in suspense of the show.

" _She can't die ...because I LOVE HER!" Genbu screamed. Luckily the doctor was already gone by then to here his absurd outburst._

_- - -_

In Tsukamoto's house when everyone has left except for two daughters of the household were eating dinner enjoying the same tv program.

"Yes!" Tenma said jumping "Don't fall in love with the evil twin."

" Nee-san I can't see."

"_How can you fall in love when you never even talked to her!" The imposter best friend screamed. And I though you loved me."_

"_I do"_

"No Genbu-san don't fall for her." Tenma said in a quick pace.

"_But I love her more!" Genbu holding the hand of his not-knowingly best friend._

"YES!" Tenma cheered.

"Nee-san..."

- - -

Itoko and company where done with their dinner and now drinking oolong tea.

"_Tell me you can say the same thing after this." The imposter pulled Genbu near her side and gave him a passionate kiss. After a minute they pulled away._

"That's graphical." Nicholas remarked.

"_I still love her more." Genbu said reluctantly wiping the previous kiss away with his arm. Angry the imposter couldn't take it no more. _

"_If you love her so much then why don't you kiss her and tell me you still feel the same way." She yelled dramatically._

_In a heartbeat he closed his eyes and dove his lips to hers. Longer than the previous kiss with the imposter. He soon pulled away with satisfaction in his heart that he knew that he truly loved her. In disgust the imposter fled out the room knowing he could never win his heart now and steal his money. _

"I heard there was like some sort of twist in this episode." Harima said informing Itoko and Nicholas (if he cared).

_Soon the coma victim who is really his real best friend was having active brain activity as her fingers were moving. Genbu noticing the miracle before his eyes was going to witness her return. Genbu watched as her eye's slowly open to see the world. All things was going well when the doctor barge in with some very important information._

"_Doctor Orea she is coming out of her coma!" Genbu cheered with delight._

"_I have also great news that is your long lost sister! Apparently she gave birth right after her plane crash and survived the crash." He said smiling. "Apparently she gave birth to twins so the other one has yet to be found."_

_The room gave out a long awkward silence before the screen went black and the credits rolled in._

All three dropped their cups in shocked stunned by the sudden 'twist' of the show.It's only safe to say that the Tsukamoto sister also where silently shocked by the 'twist' also.

"You do know that he just lip locked with both of his sisters right?"Nicholas said.

And yet another long awkward follows the night as the students of 2-C wait for their Judgement Day.


End file.
